


Never Did I Forget You

by heatherforrest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas runs, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Firefighter Dean, Firefighter!Dean, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kids, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Teacher Castiel, Time Skips, runner!cas, small town, teacher!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherforrest/pseuds/heatherforrest
Summary: Title subject to change --- Ratings subject to changeDean Winchester had lived in Lebanon, Kansas his whole life. When a stranger, Castiel Novak,  comes to live with his relative for the summer, it's the summer that changes his life. Summer after summer, Castiel goes to Kansas. But then, he doesn't.Years later, a chance encounter, they meet again. And neither have forgotten all those summers when they were kids.





	1. The Boy with The Stars and The Boy with The Sky

Dean Winchester opened his heart to the night sky and let all his hopes fly into the air. The stars shone brightly over the quiet town of Lebanon, Kansas. Mom said that the stars were angels and that he could ask them if he ever needed help. But Dean really didn’t need help, he wanted a friend.  
Sure, he had Jo and Sam, and of course the grungy kids that seemed to follow Jo, Ash, namely, and a couple of friends from school, like Garth and Benny. But he wanted a true friend, maybe a best friend was a word.  
“Dean?” Mary asked softly. “Honey, it’s 9:00, you should probably go to bed.” 

Dean nodded. “Can I go say good night to Sammy?” Mary nodded, and Dean hurried out of his room and down the hall to say goodnight to Sammy. Sammy was his little brother, four years younger than Dean. Sammy would be six in a little more than a month and Dean couldn’t wait until Sam was a little bit older so they could play together. 

“’Night Sammy.” Dean whispered softly, quietly thanking the angels that watched over his brother. 

Maybe the angels would watch over him, too. 

Castiel Novak hadn’t said anything in a couple hours. The sun had stolen his words from his throat and cast them away, useless. The social worker had tried to get him to talk, but he hadn’t said anything since he left Anna’s house last night. 

“You’ll like Chuck. Mr. Shurley is very nice. And he’s a relative of yours. You do understand why you’re being taken to his house, right?” The social worker, Pamela, asked him. “It’s not a punishment against you or Anna. She wanted to see if there was a way for you to get into a place where you’ll be exposed to more kids your age. Anna’s concerned about you.” 

Castiel nodded. The car passed a sign that said in bright letters, Lebanon, Kansas. “We’ll be there in about 15 minutes. Why don’t you start packing up?” 

The house wasn’t bad. The town wasn’t bad. But Castiel didn’t like it. He wanted to be home with Anna and Gabriel and Michael and Lucifer, and all the shenanigans that went along with it. But at least Chuck was in fact nice. He was something along the lines of Castiel’s second cousin twice removed but only half, someone’s step something, even Chuck didn’t know for sure. He was a writer, and he told Castiel point blank that there would be times that he wouldn’t be around to talk because he was writing. Castiel was okay with this, there were sometimes he was whisked away from reality into a book for several hours, or days, depending.

“Hey, Castiel,” Chuck said, leaning against the door frame of Cas’s room. “You’ve been working for a couple hours. Why don’t you take a break? I made some sandwiches, go get some food and go explore the neighborhood.”  
Castiel sighed. “I was almost done unpacking.” Truth be told, he just didn’t want to leave the room and go meet people. It would have been better if Gabriel was here to help him make friends, but of course, he wasn’t.

“A break would be good for you, Cas. The people across the street have a son your age. He’s ten, too. The Winchesters. Good family. Go introduce yourself.” 

Castiel left the house, pausing to write down the address and street name in his little notebook in case he got lost. A green house was right across from Chuck’s, with a flag on the front porch and a sign that said Winchester. 

“Dean?” Mary knocked on the doorway of Dean’s room. Dean jumped, not having heard her walk up the steps. He turned off his Walkman. “Yes?” 

“There’s a new boy that moved in across from us. Have you met him yet?” 

Dean almost gasped in surprise. The angels did listen, maybe, after all. “No! I’ll go now. Sammy’s at a friend’s, right?” He grabbed his coat and bolted out the door. 

The boy that his Mom had talked about was no longer standing in his driveway. Dean looked down the street and didn’t see him. He probably went into the woods. Dean walked into the woods and looked for the boy. 

“Why are you following me?” A voice called from above him. Dean stopped, looking up. 

“I’m not! My mom told me that you moved in. Did the angels send you?” Dean asked, squinting to see the boy in the tree. 

“The angels?” The boy frowned. “No, but my siblings are all named after angels.” 

“Oh.” Dean stopped for a moment. “What’s your name?” 

The boy climbed down from the tree. “I’m Castiel.” Castiel hoped that this new boy wouldn’t make fun of his name, but the boy gasped. “Your eyes are the color of the sky.” He peered closely at Castiel’s eyes. “Cas-te-el. That’s a cool name. Can I call you Cas?” 

Cas nodded. “No one’s every called me that before. But I guess so. I’ve got the sky in my eyes, but you’ve got the stars in your freckles. What’s your name?” 

“Dean. It’s not as cool as Castiel, but I like it. My mom says that my freckles are angel kisses. Do you want me to show you around the town?” 

Cas paused, thinking. “I guess. Chuck told me to go explore, so sure.” 

“Why are you living with Mr. Shurley this summer? You said you had siblings?” Dean asked, bouncing over tree roots. “Why don’t you stay with them? Or why don’t you stay with your parents?” 

“My mom’s dead. My dad left when she died. My sister Anna wanted me to live here so I could have a little bit of a ‘normal childhood’. They’re all older than me and there aren’t a lot of kids around there.” 

Dean was silent for a moment. “That sucks. My dad died when I was four. My little brother Sammy doesn’t remember him, but I sort of do.” 

They walked in silence until they were out of the woods. Cas glanced at Dean. “Where should we go first?” 

Dean looked at him. “We could go to the arcade, but we’d need money. The school ball field is cool, too. It’s where we all play baseball in the summer. On Main Street there’s a bunch of shops that we could look at, too.” 

“You have green eyes!” Cas exclaimed. “I didn’t notice in the woods. It was too dark, but they’re really pretty.” 

The tips of Dean’s ears burned, but he blamed it on the sun. “Yeah. Hey, did you know we’re really close to the middle of the United States? There’s a marker and everything. We should go there sometime. I’ll ask my mom about it tomorrow. But today, do you want to go to the arcade? It’s really fun. I know the guy that works there, he’s a family friend.”

“The arcade sounds cool. Gabriel was going to take me to one in New York, but we ran out of time.” 

Dean grinned and the world lit up. “You’ve been to New York? What’s it like?” 

“It was really busy and loud. But it was really interesting. Michael and Anna were there for something and the rest of us went, too. It was pretty.” 

The arcade was crawling with people. Teenagers in groups, kids Dean and Cas’s age, all playing games. The place was loud, the sounds of all the games and everyone talking, not to mention the music flowing in from the tinny speakers around the room. Cas looked around, looking for an open game. Dean grabbed his wrist. “We’ve got to go talk to Rufus first. He’s over at that booth over there. C’mon.” 

They got their arcade tickets from Rufus. Dean was a frequent customer at the arcade and Rufus was a family friend, so it was an arrangement that Dean would have money on a credit almost. He’d pay at the start of a month and then play until he ran out of money, and so on and so forth. He paid with some with his allowance. 

Cas proved to be better than Dean at Tetris. He was good at figuring out where things would fit in. If only that had worked in his life. 

Castiel had been shifted from person to person his whole life. He’d never fallen in to place like the Tetris blocks. He, with all of his siblings, had lived in Rochester, New York, with their mother and father. But when his mom died of cancer, his dad left. They couldn’t all live together, Michael and Lucifer were the oldest and they were only sixteen. The twins had been separated, but that didn’t stop Lucifer from running away from his foster home to join his twin. Michael and Lucifer were inseparable. Anna, Gabriel and Castiel were all put together, though they kept being taken from one person to another.

But now that they were all old enough, he could stay with them permanently. Although, this staying with Chuck wasn’t bad. Cas finally felt like he had a friend in the green eyed, constellation-of-freckles boy, Dean Winchester.


	2. Thankful For What Life Has Given You

The day had been filled with fun. Dean and Castiel had stayed at the arcade for a few hours. After they left, Dean promised to play with Castiel the next day. Cas was happy. He couldn’t wait to tell Gabriel that he was making friends. 

Mary noticed something different with Dean as soon as he walked in through the door. He seemed much happier. “So, the new boy, is he nice?” Mary asked him. Dean grinned. “His name is Castiel and he’s really cool. His eyes look like the sky.” 

Mary smiled. “Rufus said you were at the arcade? How was that?” 

“It was really fun. Cas is really good at Tetris.” Dean said. “Where is Sam?” 

Sam was playing with Lincoln logs in the living room. He paused when Dean walked in and sat down. “Hey, Dee.”

“Heya, Sammy. How was your friend’s house?” Sammy smiled. “It was good. We hunted for crawfish in the creek. Oliver caught one.” He added another log to a building. “Oliver got a dog, too. His name is Remy.” 

Dean felt a pang of sadness. Sam wanted a dog really badly but their mom had said no. “Maybe you can get a dog when you’re older. Dogs are a lot of work.”

“Dean? I need your help in the kitchen.” Mary called in. Dean ruffled Sam’s hair and went into the kitchen. “Yes?” 

“I was thinking of going to the strawberry fields tomorrow. Would you like to see if Castiel would like to come with us? Mr. Shurley knows us and I’m sure Castiel would love to go.” Mary said, handing Dean a knife to cut the potatoes. 

“Should I ask him now or tomorrow?” Dean asked, carefully cutting the potatoes. 

“After dinner would be fine.” 

“Hey, Cassie! You miss us or have you forgotten about us already?” Gabriel joked. Castiel felt a little homesick for a moment. “No, I haven’t, Gabriel. I could never forget you guys. How is it there?”

There was some muffled noise and Michael was on the phone. Gabriel yelled something that Cas couldn’t quite distinguish, but Michael started talking. “We’re good, Castiel. Can’t say it’s quieter here without you, but it sure is weird.” 

“Thank you for sending me here. Thank Anna, too. There’s a boy across the street and he’s really nice. His name is Dean. He asked me if the angels sent me, which was odd because it was sort of true.”  
Michael snorted with laughter. “It is though! How funny. How is Chuck’s house?” Cas heard Lucifer mutter something in the background about not talking on the phone. “His house is nice. I have my own room. And there’s a tree I can climb in the backyard. It’s huge.” Michael gave the phone to Anna and Cas’s only sister’s comforting voice crackled in his ear. 

“Don’t climb too high, okay Cas? Please don’t hurt yourself.” Anna warned.

“I won’t. I’m a little scared of heights.” Cas reassured Anna. He knew that that was a lie. He had a secret wish to climb as high as he could and then just sprout wings and fly away. 

They talked for another couple minutes and then Castiel had to leave. He had to set the table, which he was doing when the doorbell rang. Chuck turned the macaroni on low and went to answer it. It was Dean and he wanted to talk to Cas. 

Cas hurried over to the door to talk with him. “Hello, Dean.” 

Dean smiled. “Hey, Cas. My mom says we’re going to the strawberry fields tomorrow. She makes pie and jam with the strawberries we pick and it’s fun to go there. Do you want to come with us?” 

Cas shifted. “I have to ask Chuck.” But Chuck overheard and nodded his approval. 

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Dean said softly, sensing the hesitation in Castiel’s answer.

“No, I do want to go. What time are you going to leave?” 

They ironed out the details and Dean left. Cas was looking forward to going.

Chuck handed him a plate to dry. “So, Dean Winchester. Great kid but causes a bit of a ruckus with all his energy. He’s also part of the baseball team that plays on Saturday mornings, but even that doesn’t tire him out.”

“He’s very nice. He’s good at air hockey, too.” Cas finished drying the dishes and put them away. “I’m going to go upstairs and finish unpacking. Is that okay?” 

Chuck nodded. “Don’t stay up too late. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” Cas bounded up the stairs to his room to unpack.

Dean was saying goodnight to Sam when he saw a light flicker on across the street. He ruffled Sam’s hair and left, going back to his own room. His room was a dark green color and filled with things that he thought were cool. But his favorite part about his room were the windows. They were placed low to the floor and lead out to a rather flat part of the roof. Dean went out there a lot to look at the stars. He wanted to be an astronaut sometimes. He turned off his ceiling light and turned on the small light next to his bed. Dean popped the screen out of the window and crawled out onto the roof. The summer wind carried the sound of musical chimes on someone’s porch. Dean sat down, looking up. All the stars were shimmering brightly. Dean saw the little dipper and a couple more of the constellations that were also on his wall chart. He took a deep breath, smelling the sweet air. 

Suddenly, he noticed movement behind Mr. Shurley’s house. Something was making the tree shake. Dean squinted and realized it was Cas in the tree. 

Cas was looking at the stars, too. The realization hit both of them and even though they were across the street from each other, it was a lightning shock of a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a month and I'm sorry but here's chapter 2. I've already started working on chapter 3 and that should be up by next week. :)


	3. Too Much of a Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Castiel, and Sam all go to the strawberry fields. Strawberry war ensues.

The warm air smelled good. Castiel wolfed down his breakfast. At Chuck’s suggestion, he took a floppy hat to keep the sun off his neck and face.

Across the street at the Winchester home, things were pretty much the same. Sam and Dean were helping Mary pack the back of the Impala they owned. They had several large containers for strawberries, as well as a large container of sunscreen. The toaster binged from the kitchen and Sam bounded off to get his toast. Dean took the opportunity to ask Mary about Sam’s birthday. 

“Are you going to let him get a dog this year?” Dean asked quietly. “He really wants one.” 

Mary sighed, pulling her hair back. “I want to, but I don’t know if we can afford one right now. Dogs are expensive.” 

“I’ll cut grass.” Dean blurted. He’d do anything if he knew it would make Sam happy. “I’ll help come up with some money.” 

Mary nodded knowingly. Dean’s heart was so big, filled with incredible amounts of love. “I know. But it is still a big responsibility.” 

Sam came back into the garage with his toast in a bag. “Are we ready to go?”

Dean closed the trunk of the Impala. “Yeah. Let’s go get Castiel.” 

Mary started the car as Sam and Dean ran across the street. Cas was watching from the window, He opened the door before Dean and Sam got there. “Hi, Dean.”

“Heya, Cas. This is my brother, Sam.” 

Cas waved at Sam. Sam smiled. “So you’re Cas? That’s a cool name.” 

The boys waited until Mary pulled the Impala into Chuck’s driveway. 

“Your car is really clean.” Castiel said, peering at his reflection in the shiny black car.

“Thanks. It’s awesome. It’s from 1967. It’s a Chevy Impala. My mom and dad got it when they got married, but it still drives well.” Dean told him as they got into the car.

“Hello, Castiel. I’m Mary. You don’t have to call me Mrs. Winchester. 

Cas immediately liked Mary. Her face was full of warmth and her smile was just like Dean’s. She had music playing softly as they drove away. 

Dean twisted in his seat. “So yeah! This is my family. All three of us.” He said, with a wry smile. “Sam’s four years younger than me and it’s just us and Mom. My dad died in a car crash a couple years ago.” His face suddenly changed into a smolder. He glared out the window. Mary leaned over to say something to Dean.

Castiel folded his hands in his lap and looked out the window. There were lots of things that he hadn’t noticed about Lebanon when he’d gone through the other day. There were lots of little shops and they passed signs for a park. There was a baseball field like Dean had said. Cas hadn’t really ever played baseball, but one of his foster dads had tried to get him to play. It hadn’t worked out well to say the least. That was his least favorite house. Naomi insisted that they call her mother and Zachariah was just trying too much. It was abundantly clear that he was trying to be a good father, but he wasn’t any good at it. 

“What books do you like?” Sam questioned, pulling Castiel from his thoughts.

“I like The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. It’s been one of my favorites for a while. What about you?” 

“My favorite is The Hobbit.” Sam smiled. “It’s a little advanced for my reading but the story line is really interesting.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Aw, Sammy, don’t brag.” 

Sam wrinkled his nose. “At least I read things other than comic books and Mad.”

“Leave Mad out of this.” Dean warned. “And I read Boy’s Life, too.” 

“Are you a scout?” Cas asked.

“No.” Both brothers answered. 

“Sam!”

“Dean!” 

“Boys, please stop. That’s enough.” Mary said sternly. 

“Sorry.” Dean muttered. 

Mary turned the radio up a little bit and everyone in the car was quiet. 

By the time they reached Mill’s Fruit Farm, the bad mood had shifted away just like thunderstorms clouds do. The Impala was barely in park before Sam and Dean jumped out. Cas followed them and had a container hastily shoved in his hands by Dean. The brothers had their containers and ran down the dirt path to the field. Cas tightened his hat and raced to catch up with them. Dean and Sam had both gotten a head start, but Cas beat both of them to the field with no trouble.

“Dude! I thought you were behind us!” 

“I was.” Castiel smirked. “But then I wasn’t.” 

The three of them sat down in the grass and started to pick strawberries. 

“Be careful of the bees.” Sam said. “They fly around us a lot.” 

“Just don’t bother them. They’re actually very nice, but if you mess with them they get mad. Bees are really cool. They’re responsible for a lot of our food.” Cas said, trying a strawberry. 

They worked quietly until Dean felt something hit his cheek. He thought it was bug and swatted whatever away. 

It happened again. Dean wiped his face and realized it was a strawberry that had hit him in the cheek. He looked up and across the row. It was either Sam or Cas. Cas probably wouldn’t do that, it had to be Sam, still somewhat irritated about the morning’s argument. Dean pulled a strawberry off the plant and flicked it at Sam. It hit Sam in the back. Sam looked up in full glower. “What was that for?” 

“You know what that was for, Sam.” Dean sniped as he went back to picking.

“I didn’t throw anything.” Sam chucked a strawberry at him. Dean dodged it easily. 

After sometime passed, another strawberry hit Sam. “Dean. Cut it out.” 

“I’m not –”

The brothers stopped. Cas continued picking, glad that he had his hat to hide his face, which was bright red from suppressed laughter.

“Cas!” “Get him!” 

Castiel abandoned his process and now was trying to avoid being hit by flying strawberries. He grabbed aa couple of the harder unripe strawberries and threw them shot gun effect. A few hit the targets, but some bounced. Dean and Sam threw over ripe strawberries which were sickly sweet and sticky. Cas used to tray to block the fruit. 

He dropped the tray a little when the barrage of strawberries sopped. Dean tossed one more strawberry, and Cas leaned back and caught it in his mouth. 

“That was fun.” Sam said. Dean nodded in agreement – his mouth was full of strawberries. 

“We call a truce?” Cas asked, rocking back on his heels. 

“Truce. White flag.” Sam saluted.

Mary set her tray on the ground next to them. “How is it going over here?” 

“Good. We’ve collected a lot of strawberries.” Cas told her.

Dean smirked. He wasn’t going to tell his mother about the strawberry war. It hadn’t been bad and it was fun. Sam wouldn’t either. “What time is it?”

Mary looked at her watch. “Noon. We’ve gotten enough strawberries for jam, so if you guys are ready to leave, then we can leave.” 

They packed the strawberries carefully. Dean had a handful of strawberries which he was going to eat on the way home.

“It is going to rain?” Cas asked, looking at the heavy clouds. 

“Maybe. I hope it storms!” Sam said. “Storms are fun to watch. And it’s fun because we can watch movies and build a fort.” 

“I love making forts. My brother Gabriel is the best at making them.” Cas smiled, remembering the one time they had gotten all of their siblings, including Anna and Michael, to sit with them in a fort as they watched a movie. 

“What’s Gabriel like?” 

“He’s funny. He likes to prank all of us a lot.” Cas said. “Anna doesn’t like his pranks, but she tolerates them though.” 

“What is your family like?” Dean asked, curious. 

“There’s me, Gabe, Michael, Lucifer, and Anna. Michael and Lucifer are twins. Anna is the oldest and she takes care of us. Gabe is the youngest, other than me Anna and Michael both work in engineering. Anna is in mechanical engineering and Michael is in civil engineering.” 

“That’s cool! Gabe sounds fun.” Dean said. 

“Beautiful names. Were your parents religious?” Mary asked. 

“I think so? I’m not sure. I think Anna said they were.” Castiel replied. “I don’t remember my parents, but they all do. They were a lot older.” 

By the time they reached their street, storm clouds had begun to multiply. Mary pulled the Impala into the garage and the three boys jumped out to help carry strawberries into the kitchen.  
“It’s up those steps, immediately on the left.” Dean told Castiel. Cas went into the kitchen and put the strawberries on the counter. He took the stack from Sam and put them on the counter as well.

“Sucks about the picnic. We were supposed to go to the park, but you could stay over and watch movies or TV or something?” Dean said the last part quickly, like he was really hoping Cas would consider it. 

“You can tell us how Gabriel makes his forts.” Sam said, diving onto the couch.

“Sure, I guess.” Castiel said. “We’re going to need a lot of blankets, though.” 

The three of them went upstairs. Dean showed Cas his room as Sam took sheets out of Dean’s closet. Cas grabbed a blanket and Dean got flash lights and books to hold the blankets. With all the supplies they needed, they went back down stairs.

Castiel studied the living room. There was a couch, a Queen Anne’s chair, a coffee table and another chair near the TV. “If we move the chair, and put it over there, that can be the side. We could leave the coffee table there – we can watch from under it. It’s only got two sides so it should work fine.”

Sam brought the chair over and out it off to the side of the couch. Dean put the sheet across and Cas put the books on it. As they were building the fort, it had started to rain. “Boys, I’m going to watch the weather.” Mary said, taking the remote.

There wound up being a program on the weather channel about travel. Dean, Sam, and Cas watched it in its entirety as it poured outside. They ate strawberries and learned about Peru.

“I love history. History is so cool. I want to be a history teacher.” Cas mumbled through the strawberries he was eating.” 

“I’d be the coolest teacher. No homework!” Sam grinned. 

“Sam you’re like 6, you don’t have homework. We really don’t either.” 

Cas laughed. “Gabe said he didn’t get homework until high school. That’s still a while away.” 

They watched another program until Chuck called the Winchester’s to say that it was time for Cas to go. 

“See you guys tomorrow?” Cas said. “Thank you, Mary.” 

“Bye, Castiel.” “See ya, Cas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I've been busy but chapter 4 will be posted tonight too so!!


	4. Promises to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas make a promise, one they both hope they keep.

The next day, Castiel didn’t see Dean until noon. He wondered if something had come up, so he went over there a little after noon.

Dean was sick. From eating too many strawberries. Cas may or may not have rolled his eyes at this. Dean was content to sleep it off, so Cas left him alone and went back to his house. 

Chuck was nowhere to be found, so Cas went into his room and read for most of the day. It was weird, because before Dean wandered into his life, he would have been content to read for the whole summer. But Dean had taken his hand and shown him the world. This life was real, it wasn’t in a book. But it was weird because Cas felt bored, like he’d rather be outside than inside reading. 

The next day was Saturday. Cas and Chuck went to watch the baseball game that Dean was in. Dean was feeling better, which was good. At Chuck’s suggestion, Cas signed up to play the next week. He had a feeling that it wouldn’t go well, but Dean had promised to help him learn how to play. 

As it turns out, catch was in no way any sort of decent preparation for an actual baseball game. The day of his first game, it was incredibly hot. The sun was bright and Castiel was bored out in right field. He was busy thinking of the snow cone he was promised at the end and sweating. A clang of a batter hitting the ball and everyone started yelling at him to get the ball. 

He couldn’t even see it. It landed with a thump near him and he grabbed it and chucked it. The throw was bad, but one of the scowling boys snagged it. Cas returned to his earlier thoughts of snow cones.

They took him out after the next inning, after he accidentally hit someone with the bat and ran on a foul. 

It was bad. Cas slunk over to the bleachers where Chuck was sitting. Chuck patted Cas on the back awkwardly. “There’s more to life than baseball, Castiel. I’m sure you’ve realized that already.” Chuck said, reassuring him.

But Dean was impressed. He couldn’t believe Cas had run that fast, even if it was on a foul.

“You should run! My friend Garth – oh never mind you’ve met him – his older brother is on the cross country team. They run a lot and really fast! You should try it!” Dean told him. “And I’m sorry. I should have showed you more.” 

“It’s fine.” Cas said. “You did your best?” 

So it happened. Cas started getting groups of kids to race him on the trial at the park. There were older boys that beat him, but Castiel was close to the lead all the time. He realized that he was actually not bad at running. And that was something athletic! A sport! Actually, it was debated whether or not it was a sport. Dean and Cas maintained that it was a sport, even though it wasn’t on the Olympics.

Dean and Cas also went swimming. It was a bright, sunny and destined to-be-hot day the first time they went. 

Chuck took them, whistling to the lake not too far away. It was the only lake Dean had ever known, but Cas had been to Ohio and seen Lake Erie and fallen in love with that lake.

“It’s been a while since I’ve gone swimming.” Cas said, waiting for Dean to untie his shoes.

“Did you put on sunscreen?” Dean asked, dropping his Converse. 

“Yeah.” Castiel squinted. “Of course. Are you almost ready? You’re so slow.”

“Calm down. I’m going. Bug Sammy to hurry up.” Dean grouched.

Sam and Cas glanced at each other and laughed. “He’s done. We’re waiting on you.” 

Dean joined them and the three of them dropped their towels on the dock. Cas jumped in immediately as did Sam. The water was freezing, but they didn’t regret it.

Dean took his time getting in the water. Not only was it cold, he had not-great memories of coming here with his dad. He had been maybe five and his dad had been trying to teach him how to swim. John had decided that sink or swim was the last available option. 

He sank. John had dove down and grabbed him before any real harm happened, but the damage was done. Dean wouldn’t go to the lake again with his dad and really stopped trusting his dad. And when John took out the old car, drunk, in a rage, with baby Sam in the back and crashed it into a tree, Dean didn’t feel as bad as he thought he should. It was bad of course, but Dean was at peace because of the fact that it meant that he couldn’t endanger them. 

Cas and Sam were waiting, here, now, and so Dean jumped in through his fears and swam towards them. They swam over to the tree on the opposite shore. There was a rope swing that they jumped off into the lake.

There were lots of other kids there, too. Everyone was in the lake to escape the heat.

“If it’s this hot in late June, how is it going to be in July and August?” Sam wondered later as they were eating sandwiches on the grassy shore of the lake. 

“Too hot.” Dean sighed. 

“I’m jealous. At home, they have air conditioning.” Castiel said, rather wistfully. 

“Aw, but I’m not there.” Dean grinned.  
“I’d take my best friend over air conditioning any day.” Cas said, unaware of the weight of his words on Dean.

“Thanks, Castiel. That means a lot to me.” Dean said quietly.

“I’d take air conditioning over Dean.” Sam quipped up.

“Wow. Thanks, Sammy. What a great brother.” Dean said sarcastically. 

They were on the way home and Cas was adjusting his seatbelt for the fourth time. “It keeps rubbing and hurting.” He whined.

“Did you remember to put on sunscreen?” Mary asked, glancing at him in the rearview mirror. 

“Yeah.” 

“Did you reapply?” 

“No.” 

“That might be it. The water will wash it off a little bit faster.”

“Cas, you jumped right in, didn’t you?” Dean asked. “It probably all came off when you jumped in ‘cause you put it on right before.” 

“Ugh.” 

Cas’s sunburn was bad enough that Aloe Vera couldn’t help. He started wearing long sleeves and his floppy hat when Dean hung out with him. Because of this, they started hanging out more in the woods. 

“Too bad there’s no creek.” Cas said, jumping over some roots. “We could have our own Terabithia.”

“Uh, doesn’t the girl die in that? I don’t want to die in the creek and I don’t want you to die in a creek.” 

“True. But to be fair, he ran off with the music teacher.” 

“I don’t like my music teacher. So, we’re good.” Dean said. 

“But we could make a tree house. That would be cool. There’s that tree in my backyard. I should ask Chuck.” 

Dean gasped. “That would be awesome! Do you know how to build stuff?”

“Not really. You?” 

“Nope. I mean, unless it’s a car, no.” Dean said. “My uncle Bobby knows how to make stuff, but he lives in South Dakota.”

“That’s neat. South Dakota’s kind of far away though.”

“My mom knows how to make stuff. She could help. And Chuck might know how, too.”

“We should ask them when we get back.” Cas said. He sat down on a tree stump. “I’m going to miss it here.” 

Dean stopped. “It’s only June.” 

“It’s late June, Dean.” Cas rubbed a spot on his converse.

“Yeah, but we still have July and August.” Dean reassured him. 

“But a month is gone already.” 

Dean plopped on the ground next to Cas’s stump. “You don’t think your family would move here, would they?” 

Cas shook his head. “Anna and Michael have good jobs.”

Dean was silent. “As long as you stay here in the summer, we’ll always hang out.”

“Deal.”

“Deal. How do we secure this promise?” Dean stood up.

“Anna said no blood oaths. I say we carve it upon this tree stump, honorable knight Winchester.” Cas said, adding the accent.

“I agree completely, equally as honorable knight Novak.” Dean took out his penknife and Cas moved off the tree stump so Dean could carve the promise. “I like this because the tree is already dead so we’re not hurting it, but it’s not going anywhere.” 

“Good. So now that our promise is secured, wanna go back and ask Chuck about the tree house?” Cas asked, bouncing lightly on his toes.

“Yep! Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT I POSTED IT ON THE SAME DAY OKAY


	5. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The construction of Dean and Cas's tree house stops for two events - The Fourth of July and Sam's birthday.
> 
> Fourth of July shenanigans and Sam getting what he deserves.

Mary helped them a lot in building their tree house. She taught them both a lot and they learned a lot.

Chuck, on the other hand, was rather useless at building. He was, however, good for the never-ending supply of lemonade and ceaseless encouragement. He frequently took pictures when Dean and Cas were working on the tree house, shots both candid, showing the intense amount of concentration, as well as portraits where both boys were grinning at the camera. The polaroids started showing up on the fridge after a week.

After Dean and Cas were a little more sure of what they were doing, and they didn’t have to rely on Mary for help, they were working on it all the time. They only stopped for two events – the Fourth of July and Sammy’s birthday.

The Fourth of July dawned on a bright, hot, All-American July day. And without a doubt, Dean, Sam, and Cas were all out of bed and running towards Main Street.

Dean had wanted to go especially early so he could watch the firefighters wash the trucks. The three boys sat down on the curb across the street from the firehouse and watched.

“I should be a firefighter. That would be awesome!” Dean exclaimed.

“As long as you’re careful.” Cas cautioned. “Chuck says it’s really dangerous.”

“Well, yeah. But I wouldn’t be reckless.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You go way too fast down that hill on your bike for starters. You walk into doors on a frequent basis. You jump out off the roof where your windows are. Reckless.”

“But that’s different. If it was important, I wouldn’t be so dumb. You get it?” Green eyes locked with blue eyes.

“Yeah, maybe.”

They stayed a little while longer until 9:00 and then headed home to help and eat breakfast. “Yeah, Cas. We always have a block party here and then go see fireworks at the park. So, Sammy and I’ll be busy helping but we’ll be around at the block party.” Dean told Cas as they neared their houses.

“Okay. I’ll see you at the parade though, right? Chuck’s making me help make food for the party, anyways.” Dean nodded in response before they all went to head home.

 

It was a flurry of activity as soon as Sam and Dean got back. Dean was put in charge of making breakfast and the macaroni dish for later, whereas Sam was washing the tables that Mary was taking out of the garage and attic.

As soon as breakfast was cooked and the macaroni was in the oven, Dean dumped the food on some plates and headed out to Mary and Sam to give them their breakfast.

“Aw, Mom, we gotta get the hat!” Dean said, putting his plate on the ground and running into the house to get a hat that looked like Uncle Sam’s iconic starred and striped hat. It had been given to Sam as a joke, but now was a Winchester Fourth of July tradition.

Dean grabbed the hat and dropped it onto Sam’s head as soon as he was back outside.

“You each have a to-do list when we get home from the parade, okay?” Mary told the brothers. “Water guns get filled after everything else is done.”

“Okay, but we’ve got to move. The parade starts soon!”

Cas was helping Chuck make Jell-O and he had just finished putting the last container into the fridge when Chuck grabbed the keys and soon enough, he and Castiel were out on a walk to the town square. They met up with the Winchesters and the five of them all walked together. Chuck and Mary talked about plans for the party, while Sam, Castiel, and Dean were all excitedly talking about the party.

“Every year there’s a huge water fight. Mom dumped a bucket of water out the window at the sink on Jody Mills.” Dean smiled at the memory. “It’s brutal.”

“Nice. No alliances?” Cas questioned.

“Sort of. It starts out with teams, but it becomes a free-for-all eventually. Maybe if you’re nice, I won’t get you.” Dean smirked.

“Boo. I’ll get you, I swear.” Cas grinned.

The group reached the town square, which was crawling with people. “Where do all these people go? Is there an event here later?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. “Some people probably go home, but there are functions at the park. Sam and I don’t go, but they have a bunch of games. Jo goes and she says it’s really fun.”

“Oh. Do you have to stay and help at your house?”

“Yeah.” Dean and Cas found a spot alongside the street. “By the way, they pass out candy.”

“Oh, cool.”

“Yeah, I brought you a bag.” Dean pulled a plastic shipping bag out of his pocket and handed it to Cas.

“Thanks.”

Dean gave Sam a bag, too and they watched as the line of people paced, and the police cars signaled the start of the parade.

“There’s Jody.” Sam waved.

“Look, the fire trucks and ambulances, Dean!” Cas poked Dean in the ribs.

“They’re tossing candy.” Sam exclaimed. “C’mon!”

They grabbed the candy near them and stuffed it in their bags. “Where’s the marching band from?” Cas asked.

“Carver Edlund High. That’s where most of us will go to high school.”

“Is it a good school?”

Dean shrugged. “It’s pretty big, it’s the only high school around, so it’s probably decent.”

They watched the parade until it was over before then finding Chuck and Mary and leaving.

Cas was pressed into service, helping put out decorations around the street and running errands for the neighbors. He got to meet a few of the neighbors he hadn’t already met, like Missouri Mosely and Mrs. Tran.

Missouri was rather intimidating to Castiel. She seemed very gruff when he was getting the chairs out of her garage, but she gave him a wave goodbye and told him not to cause too much trouble with “that Winchester boy”. When Cas asked Dean about it later, he laughed and told Cas that Missouri was nice, once you got to know her.

Mrs. Tran was new to Cas as well. He’d seen her a few times, going or leaving, but they’d never formally met. She was very nice, and Cas even found out that she had a kid his age named Kevin, but he was busy and crazy about school so he didn’t go outside much.

Dean was put in charge of cutting the grass at his house and sweeping out the garage. It wasn’t easier than what Cas was doing, but it sure wasn’t as fast paced.

Sam was helping Mary by putting tablecloths on tables and putting plastic silverware into containers.

All three finished their assigned tasks at about the same time. They met in Cas’s backyard, near the still unfinished tree house. “We still have to fill up the water guns.” Dean whined, dropping onto the ground dramatically.

“C’mon, it’s not even that much work, Dean.” Sam told him.

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean and Cas said, in unison.

“Though, he is right, Dean. We should go fill them.” Cas offered Dean a hand, which his friend graciously accepted.

The trio traipsed to the Winchester house and Dean went up to the attic to get the water guns and the box of water balloons.

“It’s really hot up here.” Dean complained, dropping the box to Sam, who tossed it to Cas.

“Don’t stay up there too long, okay?” Cas called from his position at the faucet.

“I won’t. Don’t worry, Cas.”

Dean had a huge armload of water guns, and Sam dropped them next to Cas. Sam went back for more.

“How many do you have?” Cas asked, incredulously.

“A lot.” Sam told him.

Dean climbed down the ladder, water guns tucked under each arm. After all the water guns were filled and the water balloons were in buckets, Cas left to go grab a towel before people started showing for the party.

Cas joined Sam in putting cones out across the street. “Are you excited?” Sam asked.

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I be?” Cas asked, wrinkling his forehead.

Sam grinned. “Awesome.”

A couple of cars pulled into the street. Dean squinted. “That’s Jo and Ellen.” Dean and Castiel were sitting on the roof outside of Dean’s window. “And Rufus.”

They heard a door open and Missouri came out of the Winchester house. She walked to the end of the porch stoop and turned around. “Be careful up there, would you Dean? You rascal.”

“Yes ma’am.” Dean saluted and Cas chuckled.

“Missouri is really nice. She’s a medium, like a psychic. She does stuff at the fair every year.” Dean said.

“Hey, Jo!” Cas yelled from the roof. Jo looked up at them and waved.

“I’m finally going to kick Dean’s butt in the water fight this year!” Jo yelled back.

“Joanna Beth, no yelling.” Mrs. Harvelle said good naturedly.

“Should we go down?” Cas asked.

“Nah. Let’s wait.”

Another car parked near the cones. It was Benny. Garth and his family parked, too.

“You ready to go?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

They crawled back into the house through Dean’s window and bounded down the steps and sprinted outside. Jo was waiting at the dessert table, putting her mother’s brownies on the table.

“Hey, Dean. Hey, Cas.”

“So, you’re really going to try this year, huh?” Dean smirked. “You’ve said that the last three years and you still have yet to beat me in the water fight.”

Jo shoved him. “Nah, this is the year.”

“We’ll wait until everyone’s here and eaten and then we’ll make teams. You and I will be captains. I get Cas. No buts.”

“Fine. I’ve got Sam.” Jo shot back. Cas had to laugh. Dean and Jo were an even match. Jo didn’t take any talk from Dean and Cas thought it was great.

Jo was slender, whereas Dean was slightly stockier. But she had the advantage of being fast and small enough to slip through crowds. Dean was taller and better suited for climbing into trees or onto things.

It would be interesting, for sure.

They ate before the water fight. There was a lot of food, which Dean always loved.

After everyone had their fill of hotdogs and hamburgers and Jell-O and S'mores Bites. The energy amongst the kids and even some of the adults, had changed. It had changed into a feeling of anticipation so thick that it clouded the air.

 

Dean and Jo stood over in Chuck’s front yard and all the kids grouped off into teams. Cas was on Dean's team, as he’d said. Dean knew his team was good. It was him, Cas, Benny, Dorothy, and Ava, one of Sam’s friends. Jo’s team was Garth, Ash, Andy, another of Sam’s friends, and Sam. Dean felt that his team was better, but in all honestly, they balanced.

The adults weren’t all in it. Mary, Chuck, Jody, and Rufus were in. Some adults would be “secret agents” and dump water on the kids out of their hidden water guns.

“Heya, Cas.” Dean tapped Cas’s shoulder. “We always start in teams, but it’ll turn out to be a free-for-all within half an hour. Got it?”

Cas grinned. “Yes.”

The teams started out from two places. Dean and his team in the backyard of the Winchester house, and Jo’s team from Chuck’s garage. The rules were simple. Don’t hit people that weren’t involved. Don’t hit the food. Other than that – there were no rules.

Cas and Dean went alongside the opposite side of the driveway side of the Winchester house. Benny and Ava took the driveway. Dorothy had disappeared.

Jo’s team was moving faster than Dean’s team. They were running full tilt towards the Winchester house. Both sides of Dean’s team were ready. Dean and Castiel hosed Garth and Ash and they could hear Dorothy on the roof, dumping one of the tubs of water onto Andy. Sam was running around the back of the house, and Cas spun around to shoot him, but Sam had already emptied his water gun onto Cas.

Dorothy flung an overfilled water balloon from the roof, and it smacked Sam, drenching him. Benny made a run for it, trying to hit Andy and Jo.

Sam had run away as soon as he shot Cas to go refill, so Cas jumped and grabbed several of the water balloons he and Dean had hidden in the tree and went after Sam. But he was too late – Sheriff Mills hit Sam with a well-aimed water balloon. Jo ran into the yard shooting Jody and Cas and ran back out. Cas followed her, throwing water balloons at her and missing. Dean caught up with him as he was crossing the street. Dean was still completely dry. “Go around the other side, Cas.”

Cas jogged to the far side of the house, and crouched in the bushes. He knew not to try to shoot Jo, this was a war in between Jo and Dean. Jo was hiding in the garage, just behind the door. Dean crept out from the far side of the house and quickly ran to the garage, right past Jo. Jo dove after him, but Dean had disappeared. Cas saw him go around the garage and climbed onto the garage. Jo was creeping along the garage when Dean shot her. “It’s over, Harvelle.”

Jo spluttered, spitting out water. “Damn you, Winchester.”

Dean grinned. Jo shot him. Dean climbed off the garage. Cas jumped out of the hedges and high-fived Dean.

 

“Castiel, you were in on this, too?” Jo asked. When he nodded, Jo shot him with water. She took off running across the street, where are semblances of teams were gone. Benny was running around, chased by Sam, who was failing to hit him. Ava was refilling her gun in the faucet when Mary opened the window and dumped a bucket of water onto her. Jody threw a water balloon at Rufus. Even the adults were getting into the fray.

After an hour or two, everyone involved was sufficiently drenched. The kids congregated, having gotten more food, and decided what to do. One group decided to play hide and seek and one group was going to race bikes around the block.

Cas had gone to play hide and seek, so Dean was left with Benny, Sam and Garth on bikes. Dean was glad to see that Castiel was having fun, as he knew that Cas was kind of shy.

Sparklers cracked from all around as night settled in. Cas was sitting in the small tree behind the Winchester house, watching all the sparklers. Dean handed a him one. “Can I join you?”

Cas nodded. “Of course.” He moved over so that Dean could sit. Dean took out his lighter and lit his sparkler and tipped it so that it lit Cas’s. Both boys were watching their sparklers. Cas started drawing in the sky with his. Dean watched carefully.

“CN & DW.” Dean smiled. “That’s us, best friends.”

Cas blushed, but grinned. “Yep.”

They took turns until the sparklers went out. From their position in the tree, they could see what was happening on the street. Sam was chasing Jo with lighted sparklers.

“Wow.” Cas rolled his eyes.

Dean snorted. “Good for him.” He shifted the way he was sitting. “Hey, Cas.”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Did you know that you’re my best friend?” He asked softly.

“Did you know that you’re my best friend?” Cas replied, looking at him. His blue eyes were apparent – even in the dark. “I’m glad you’re my best friend, Dean.”

“Me too, Cas.”

Dean felt so happy, it was like he was floating. He and Cas weren’t sitting on a tree, they were floating into the stars.

The loud bang of a firework brought him back to reality. Cas jumped, but laughed. “Do you think your mom will let us have fireworks when we’re older?”  
“Not with Jody here, not that she’d care. We can get tons and set them off somewhere else, though, when we’re older.

The party started moving towards picking up. “Everyone leaves after fireworks. Let’s get moving!” Dean elegantly jumped down, totally not falling on his face after he landed. Cas cringed, but he was fine. Cas opted to just climb down.

After food was brought in by Mary, with the help of Dean, most people were saying their goodbyes and heading for their cars and the high school.

Mary took Dean, Sam, and Cas in the Impala. Mary and Sam sat on the hood of the Impala and Dean and Cas sat on the ground.

At the first firework, Cas jumped into the air. Dean was trying not to laugh so hard that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn’t see him, but he knew Cas was a bright red.

“Dean, this isn’t funny. Stop laughing.” Cas huffed, crossing his arms in indignation.

“You jumped like a cat.” Dean laughed, wiping at his tear-stained cheeks.

The fireworks were cool and the finale was awesome. They both felt the booms of the fireworks in their chests.

When Dean went to bed that night, he realized that it was one of his best days yet.

The construction of the tree house also stopped for Sam’s birthday.

Dean was up early on Sam’s birthday, too. He had to be, for he and his mom were making Sam breakfast before going for a car ride with him. They weren’t planning on telling Sam where they were going, though. He’d read his card and figure it out. They were going to a farm, the family at the farm had dogs that had had puppies.

Sam was finally getting his dog and Dean couldn’t be happier.

Dean was flipping bacon and Mary was making pancakes. Sam wandered into the kitchen, woken by the smell of pancakes and bacon. He yawned, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Morning. It smells good!”

“Happy birthday, Sammy!” Dean ruffled his little brother’s hair. It was too long, but Sam refused to let him cut it.

“Thanks, Dean.”

Mary hugged her baby. “Happy birthday, honey.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Sam dropped into his seat, looking at the small gifts that they had put in front of his seat. He waited until Dean and Mary were sitting and breakfast was on the table to open his gifts. He opened the flat, square gift that Dean knew was a copy of Fellowship of the Ring. That was one of Dean’s presents. He’d also gotten Sam a copy of Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, which may have been a little too advanced for him, but he’d probably like.

“Oh, cool! Thanks, Dean! This looks really interesting.” Sam said, flipping through Hitchhiker’s.

“Open up your card, Sam.” Mary told him. He picked up the card and opened it. Dean got to see the realization dawning on Sam’s face as he read the card and saw what he was getting.

“I’m getting a dog?” Sam said, processing. “I’m getting a dog. Are you sure, Mom?”

Mary laughed lightly. “Yes, Sam. You’re getting a dog.”

Sam jumped up, sat down, and jumped back up like he wasn’t sure of what he was supposed to be doing. He settled on sitting.

There were tears in his eyes and Sam buried his face in his hands. “Thank you.”

Mary rubbed his back comfortingly. “The farm where they have the dogs is about forty minutes away. Do you want to go now?”

“Of course!” Sam jumped up and put his dish in the kitchen sink. Dean had already cleaned up the pre-breakfast dishes. “We’ll clean up later, Dean.” Mary told him.

Sam had decided to bring his copy of Hitchhiker’s on the way to the farm. He finally noticed the note on the inside cover of the book. “That’s nice, Dean. I didn’t think you could write something that nice.”

“Aw, Sam.” Dean grinned. He dropped his arm out the window. Sam copied him. Sam tilted his fingers up, catching on the wind, then down again.

They arrived at the farm, but it wasn’t soon enough for Sam. Dean couldn’t blame him, the kid was excited. He was waiting impatiently for Mary to park the Impala. He was turning over the green color in his hands. “What kind of dog is it?”

Mary was unbuckling her seatbelt and Dean scrambled out of the car. “A Golden Retriever.”

Sam was out of the car in a flash. A round barking erupted from the house.

A woman appeared at the screen door, shushing the dogs that were barking. “Winchesters?” She opened the door to let them in. “I’m Anne. The dogs are Lily and Tex. The puppies are over here.”

The puppies were a room. They were old enough to be bouncing around excitedly and barking. “I kept them in here so that they wouldn’t be running around outside when you came in.” Anne told them. Sam had already sat down and the puppies were climbing on him, jumping on him and licking him. Even Mary had crouched down to pet them. They were nipping playfully at each other and at Mary. One of the dogs was smelling Dean’s shoe.

“There’s so many of them!” Sam cried. A larger puppy was sitting in his lap. The puppy had big paws and was very gawky.

“I like this one.” Sam said, petting the dog. “Do they have names?”

Anne shook her head. “No. That one’s a big softy. We’ve called him a couple of things, but no name.”

Sam was contemplating, thinking hard. Finally, he spoke. “Mom, can we get this one.”

Mary looked at Anne, who nodded. “Is that the one you want?”

Sam nodded. He picked up the puppy and stood up. The puppy whined at this sudden change in altitude. Mary and Anne stepped out to discuss things. Dean stroked the dog Sam was holding. “Any ideas for names?”

Sam shook his head. “I didn’t think I was getting a dog. Thank you, Dean.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Dean said.

“You helped Mom pay for him, didn’t you?” Sam said, quietly so Mary wouldn’t overhear.

“No, I didn’t Sam. I swear.” That was a lie, but Dean wasn’t going to tell him that. Mary’s low level job at the hospital didn’t pay a lot.

Mary came back into the room. “You guys ready to go?”

“If he pukes in the car, you’re cleaning it up.” Dean said, exasperated.

“He’s crying because he left his family, Dean.” Mary told him.

“I can try talking to him.” Sam said. Sam was distraught about the puppy’s incessant whining.

“Hi, puppy. I’m Sam. That boy is my brother, Dean. My mom is Mary. And you’re our dog. We live in Lebanon. It’s a cool town. You’ll like it. Dean’s friend Castiel comes over all the time. You can meet Ava, Andy and Oliver. They’re my friends.” The puppy was still whining, but considerably less.

“Oh… You’ll have food and toys at home. You’ll have bones and tennis balls to play with.” The puppy cocked his head.  
“Bones?” Sam repeated. The puppy sighed. “We can call you Bones. That’s what they call the guy in Star Trek, too.”

“You’re naming him Bones?” Dean asked, incredulously.

“Yes, Dean. He picked it.” Sam retorted.

“I mean, it is cool.”

Bones jumped into Sam’s lap, snuffling at the air coming in through the window. They were nearing the town, so the smell of farms wasn’t as prevalent.

“Sam, you have the collar now, but we have a leash and his food and stuff at home.” Mary said as she turned the Impala down their street. “He’ll need to use the bathroom as soon as we’re home.”

“Are Ollie, Ava and Andy still coming over?” Sam asked.

Mary nodded. “Dean and I will clean up the house. You can play with Bones.”

“Make sure your floor is clean, too. Nothing that he can chew.” Dean added.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful for Dean. He cleaned up and stayed around the house while Sam’s mini party was going on. Cas came over in the evening to meet Bones. The puppy was tired and not really into meeting any new people, but Cas was content to hold the sleeping dog.

“He’s going to be a big dog.” Cas said, quietly, not to wake Bones up.

Sam nodded. “It’ll be cool to have my own dog.”

“I think you’ll be a good owner.” Cas said.

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam said.

Dean sat down next to them. “I guess he likes you, Cas.”

“Dean and Bones have something in common, then.” Sam joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me two weeks but this chapter's almost 4,000 words. I finally have someone that's beta reading/editing it. She's on tumblr at dinohunter5904 and I have to thank her so much!! Please leave kudos or a comment on the story, that would mean a lot to me. :) Thanks 
> 
> Also, this chapter meant a lot to me, the fourth of July part was huge thing for me. My family used to have fights just like that before I was born. My grandmother dumped a bucket of water out of the kitchen window onto my uncle. It was wild. I never got to be around in this, but I've grown up hearing the stories of these crazy water fights. The part about the town parade and games at the park, I did live through. I went to Brockway, PA, when I was 8. We stayed with a friend's mom, and it was my brother and I, plus my friend Will. It was Will's grandmother's house, and my whole family went with his family for the Fourth. It was an incredible weekend. There was a parade, which was in the story. The games weren't really mentioned by anyone, but they were so fun! There was a wet sponge race, three-legged-race, any race that kids would love. Those fond memories were the basis of this chapter. I'm going on and on and I apologize, but thank you for reading.
> 
> Leave a comment? ;)


	6. Falling Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The county fair is a big deal in Lebanon, Kansas. With Mary and Chuck working, Cas, Dean, and Sam go to the county fair.

Cas spent some of his spending money on bean bags for the tree house. It was water proof, and there was even a window. There were books in the treehouse, and at Cas’s insistence, a copy of Bridge to Terabithia was in one of the milk crates. The tree house was finished and man, was it cool. They would definitely be spending a lot of time in there.

Sam was occasionally invited into the tree house, but he mostly stayed at home, playing or training with Bones. Bones grew a lot in the remaining month of the summer. Even Dean started to look forward to playing with Bones.

All of these normal ongoings stopped for a day when the county fair opened. Cas, Dean, Sam, and Bones went to the fair. Mary and Chuck were working, so they went alone. They packed sandwiches and other food in backpacks and went as soon as the fair opened.

Cas hadn’t ever been to a fair before, especially not one like this, with so many livestock animals. He loved it. He even spent about half an hour discussing with a beekeeper about the best climate for bees. He bought some honey and left the very surprised keeper alone.

“Are you going to keep bees when you’re older?” Dean asked.

Cas shrugged. “Probably.”

“Do you want to go in the barns?” Sam asked. “I do.”

“Yeah. Cas, you good with that?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

Bones was interested by the smells of the barns. Sam had a bit of a struggle keeping Bones out of the cow pens and muck heaps.

“Bones, heel.” Sam told the dog firmly. Bones sighed, looking at Sam, but did as he was told.

“He’ll sleep so much when you get home.” Cas said.

“Good. Means he can’t chew my shoes.” Dean sighed.

They sat in the shade of trees on the outskirts of the fairground to eat lunch. Bones took the opportunity to drink some water and take a nap. Sam looped Bones’ leash around his foot and relished in the fact that Bones was calm and not getting into things. Dean was passing out sandwiches and Cas was getting the water bottles out of his bag.

“We’ve gone through the barns already, but Mom doesn’t want us going on the rides. We could go watch stuff in the stadium or play games on the Midway.” Sam weighed their options.

“What’s going on in the stadium today?” Dean asked.

Cas pulled a pamphlet out of his pocket. “Mini horse racing from one until three. Tractor pull at four until seven. Then it’s regular horse racing until nine.”

“Dude, you actually took one of those?” Dean asked, incredulously. “Who does that?”

“Apparently Castiel Novak.” Cas replied without missing a beat. “I figured it would come in handy.”

“That’s a good thing, Dean.” Sam said. “If you read stuff, it can help.”

“Just shut up and eat your sandwich.” Dean retorted.

“Alright.” Sam giggled.

For the remainder of their lunch, the hungry boys ate their food without talking. Sam doled out the bags of chips and after they were done, they packed up. “Let’s go to the stadium first.” Sam said, getting up. Bones, having heard Sam get up, stood up and stretched his paws. Cas and Dean got up, and headed to the stadium.

“Look, that’s the kind of horse Sam needs.” Deans snorted, pointing to one of the miniature horses.

“Aw, screw you, Dean.”

“I’d be careful. He might grow taller than you one day.” Cas warned.

He was right. Sam was still only seven, there was barely a vague idea of how tall he might be in the future.

“Which team do you think will win?” Sam asked.

Dean studied the horses and sulkies. “Red. Number 3.” He snapped his gum.

“It looks like 6 is afraid of 7. I think 7 will win.” Cas said.

Sam gave him a questioning glance. “Number 5. Blue.”

The horses were stopped before the line. The drivers held the reins steady, and the sulky wheels were against the gate. The bell rang, the gate dropped, and the tiny horses took off.

As it turns out, Cas was right. The number 7 team won. Dean high-fived Cas. Cas continued to bet correctly on the winning teams.

“How’d you know?” Dean asked.  
Cas shrugged. “They looked like faster horses.”

They left before the tractor pull started. Sam wanted to go see Missouri. She was near the craft  
buildings, with her tent.

“It’s the local hooligans.” Missouri greeted them as soon as the previous customers left.

“Hello, Mrs. Missouri.” Sam said.

“Hello, Sam.” Missouri smiled. “I’m sure you’re here for your future to be told?”

Sam went with Missouri, leaving Bones with Cas and Dean. Cas picked up the puppy, who took this opportunity to lick Cas’s face. “You’re getting heavy, Bones. What are they feeding you at that Winchester house?”

“Sam can barely pick him up anymore. It’s sad.” Dean said.

Sam came back out with Missouri. He was smiling, but he only shook his head when Dean asked him what it was.

Cas went in next. He sat down on the opposite side of Missouri, who watched him over her crystal ball and cards.

She flipped the first card. It was a sun. “The past. You have met someone who brings you great joy.” She flipped the next card. It was red, but with a greyish tint. “The present. You are happy but scared. Scared or dreading something. Going home?” The final card, the future. It was a blue card. “Longing. The blue card means longing. You will spend time in the future longing for someone, something. Nostalgia, general missing of something?” She sat back in her seat. “Is it tied in? You’ve met someone, relatively recently, and you’re dreading the end of something, and longing in your future.” She was quiet. “Castiel, what do you feel about Dean Winchester?”

Castiel was taken aback. “He’s my best friend. The best friend I’ve ever had. You think this has to do with him?”

“Are you dreading the end of the summer?”

“Yes. I can’t wait to see my family, but I am dreading it because there’s so much that I’m going to miss here. I’m going to miss the Winchesters and Chuck and my treehouse.” Cas paused. “The longing, that has to deal with him, too?”

“If you say it, it means you’ve already recognized it.” Missouri told him.

Many thoughts were racing through Cas’s mind. Best friends were important, but why would he be longing for his best friend for so long? Would Dean die?

Missouri reached out and patted his hand. “It might turn out okay. Always remember that.”  
“Thank you.” Cas said softly.

Missouri walked him out to the open part of the tent. The cooler air felt good to Cas. Missouri went in with Dean.

Dean was familiar with the process. The past, the present, and the future cards.

The first card was gold in color. “Your life has been good so far. A golden childhood.” She flipped the present card. It was a drawing of the sky, the sun in the corner, an intricate design. “Free, happy, good. You’re happy now. Everything’s good.” The future card. The card was dark grey. “Loneliness. Drive to do well.”

“Both, or one of them?” Dean asked.

“Both.”

“What happened? Does someone die? Why isn’t Sam around? Why isn’t Cas around? Can’t be lonely if they’re there, right?” Dean grew worried.

“I don’t know, Dean. Your childhood has been great, we know that for sure. But the future, desire to do good can bring joy.”

“I might be lonely, but at least I do good?” Dean inhaled and sighed. “Thank you.”

Dean left quietly. Missouri stayed in the curtained part of her tent. She put Castiel’s cards back on the table. She’d saved his. She put them next to Dean’s cards. She took the draw stack from each, a hand on each, and flipped the top cards. They were both purple. Purple, meaning happy, content. Simply an “it will all work out” card. Missouri found it curious that both Dean and Castiel’s cards were both purple.

As soon as Dean walked out of the tent, Cas was going to talk, but Sam stopped him. “You’re not supposed to talk about it.”

But Cas didn’t have to ask Dean to know how it was. He read like an open book. “Is that true?”

“Maybe.” Sam said. “I hope so. But yours wasn’t good, was it, Cas? And neither was Dean’s.”

“I don’t know what to say about it, honestly.” Dean said. “Who even knows. Maybe we can change it. Maybe it’s not true. Let’s just have fun and worry about the future later, okay?”

Cas and Sam nodded. “Well, we can go to the craft barns or something. We haven’t been through the 4H building yet.” Sam suggested.

“What, look at quilts?” Dean snarked.

“There’s also photography in there, Dean.” Cas replied.

Dean sighed. “Alright.”

There were lots of quilts, like Dean had said, but there were also lots of photos. Cas thought that they were cool. Sam insisted that they go to the food barn. There they spent money on baked goods. Sam got apple fritters, Dean got a piece of apple pie, and Cas got blueberry muffins.

“These are so good. Anna’s not great at baking, and her blueberry muffins never taste right.” Cas said, after taking a bite out of the muffin. There were sitting outside, on benches near the Midway and eating.

“Let’s go to the Midway after this. Play some games.” Dean suggested. “I hope they have skee-ball.”

“I think they do.” Sam said, standing up and going to throw out his fritter wrapper.

Sam was right. There were several skee-ball games around the Midway. Dean wasn’t bad at the game, but he was much better at the shooter games.

“Bet I can get a prize?” Dean asked, cocky.

“Yes, Dean. We’re both sure you can win a prize in this game.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Don’t care. Going to win anyways.” Dean set the rainbow slinky he’d won on the ground and walked up to the game stand. He took the little gun given to him by the game runner and positioned it against his shoulder. He shot the balloons quickly as they passed him. He shot all the balloons by the time the minute was up.

The game runner took the gun back from Dean. “Alright, kiddo. What prize do you want?”

Dean looked at the prizes for a second. “Can I get the stuffed bee?” He took the prize, thanked the person, and walked back to Sam and Cas. Dean handed the stuffed bee to Cas.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas smiled.

Dean, Sam, Cas, and Bones walked home after that, each holding a strip of photo booth photos. “Thanks for taking me to the fair, guys.”

“No problem, Cas.” Dean told him. “Gotta make this last week count.”

“Can you believe it’s only a week before I leave? I wish I could stay here.”

“I wish you could, too. You should have a going away party.” Dean said.

Cas wrinkled his nose. “I don’t like parties.”

That night, before Cas went to bed, he put the stuffed bee on his bed and the pictures from the photo booth onto his bookshelf. He turned off the lights and grabbed the flashlight next to his bed and turned it on, pointing it into Dean’s window. “Night friend.” He flashed the flashlight in Morse code. He turned the flashlight off and waited for Dean’s response. Dean’s flashlight lit Cas’s room. “See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to have the next chapter up on Wednesday -- but we'll see how it goes. Thanks again to the wonderful dinohunter5904 for editing/beta reading this. Please comment or leave kudos!! It would mean so much to me. Hope you liked this


	7. Like The Sun Sets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally leaves Lebanon. He's happy to be with his siblings again, but he misses Dean. And Dean misses Castiel.

The day before Cas left, Dean woke him up by diving in Cas’s room through his window.

“You scared the crap out of me!” Cas hissed, not wanting to wake up Chuck.

Dean got up off the floor, beaming. “Heya, Cas. Rise and shine.”

“Why are you here? It’s 7:15 in the morning, Dean!”

Dean sighed. “I wanted to spend one last day with you. I set my alarm so I could wake up early so we could go see our greatest hits.”

Cas sighed and rolled out of bed. He threw one of his pillows at Dean and made his bed. “Alright, but first I’m going to go use the bathroom, brush my teeth, and eat. Got it?”

“Okay, Cas.” Dean said, sitting down on the floor. Cas squinted his eyes at Dean, too tired to process what was going on. He grabbed his clothes off his desk and walked out of his room and down the hall.

Cas’s stuff was packed into a couple of suitcases and a backpack, neatly in a pile at the end of his bed. His books were in his backpack, and his clothes in one of the suitcases, neatly labelled. It was a depressing reminder that Cas was leaving.

Cas came back, folding his pajamas and tucking them behind his pillow. “You want to eat over here? We have Fruit Loops.”

Dean nodded, standing up. “What do you want to do today?” He asked, following Cas down the steps.

“I would assume you have a plan, considering the hour at which you arrived.” Cas replied.

“Yeah, of course. But I want your input.” Dean smirked, ignoring Cas’s morning grumpiness.

“I don’t know. I was going to stay in the tree house and read. Maybe go to the woods with you? I hadn’t really thought it through that much.” Cas shrugged.

“Okay. I want to take Chuck’s camera – he’s cool with it. We could go to the stump in the woods and take a picture of it. Then the arcade, the baseball field, our fort, town square. All around. Then we could just hang out.”

“Chuck’s making a dinner tonight, too. Your family can come over.” Cas said, grabbing Dean a bowl.

“What were cool things we did this summer?” Dean asked, watching as Cas poured in the cereal, then the milk. He then reached into one of the drawers in the counter and grabbed two spoons before then putting them in the cereal and setting the bowls on the table.

“We saw Ghostbusters in theatre. We listened to Born in the USA, like, three times in one day once we bought it. We had a kickass Fourth of July. We had a strawberry war. We built a treehouse.” Cas listed, pausing to eat his cereal.

“The treehouse is cool. You got sunburnt.” Dean chuckled.

“We went to the fair. Sam got a dog.” Cas sighed. “School months are never as fun.”

“That’s ‘cause I’m not there.”

“Speaking of which, what are we going to do during the school year?” Cas questioned.

“Do you have a phone at home?”

“No. Well, we’ve got one, but Anna and Michael use it for work and we’re not supposed to use it, it’s only for their work.”

“Dude, that sucks. We can mail each other, right?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Cas stood up, grabbed a notepad, scrawled his address and handed it to Dean. “It might take a little while for it to get to me. Lebanon and Rochester are pretty far apart.”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t care. I’d rather have it be a while to talk to you than not talk to you at all.”

They finished breakfast and cleaned their dishes. Cas left Chuck a note and then Dean and he headed out.

Chuck’s camera bounced against Cas’s chest as he and Dean ran through the woods. They followed the familiar path until they reached the stump. Dean sat down on the stump. “We should have brought Sammy. He could have taken a picture of the both of us.”

“It’s fine. I’ll take a picture of you and I’ll keep it and you’ll take a picture of me to keep.”

Dean stood next to the stump with their initials on it as Cas took the picture. The picture was perfect, not too dark, not too light, and not blurry.

Cas handed the camera to Dean. He stood next to the stump, smiled as Dean took the picture. “I’m going to put these pictures on my desk.” Dean told him. “So it won’t be as boring when I’m doing my homework.”

“That’s nice. I should do that, too.”

Dean and Cas went to the arcade next. It was still really busy, but it was closing soon because school was resuming.

Cas crouched under the sign as Dean took the picture of him. He switched and took the camera from Dean, who wheeled his bike over. He put the bike parallel to the wall and jumped on it, legs balanced on the seat and back against the wall.

“Why are you like this?” Cas laughed.

“So when we’re old, we can see how cool we were when younger.” Dean replied with a smirk.

“That got deep pretty fast, Dean.”

“It’s true though.”

They ran out of film for the polaroid and went back home. They had lunch (peanut butter and jelly sandwiches) at the Winchester house. Sam was slightly irritated that they left him alone for the whole morning, but he got over it. Dean made him macaroni as Cas looked at the pictures they’d taken.

“I like this one.” Cas said, handing it to Dean. Dean paused his stirring and smiled. “Yeah, that one’s good.” It was the one of Dean on the stump, the light filtering through the leaves on the trees around him.

Dean put the bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of Sam. Bones trotted in and sat at his bowl. Cas took his water bowl and filled it up in the sink. Bones stood up, wagged his tail, and drank the water.

Chuck was around when Dean and Cas went back to Cas’s house. He took them to the ice cream store, where Cas got mint chocolate chip, and Dean got chocolate ice cream.

All too fast, it seemed, the day was over. They had to go home. Cas and Chuck made pizza, and the Winchesters came over to celebrate one last time with Castiel before he left. They all ate pizza and talked.

Cas was going to miss this.

The day Castiel left Lebanon was a normal sunny day. Dean came over with donuts and helped Cas pack his stuff into Chuck’s car.

The last bag was packed. Cas had taken everything he had bought or gotten in Lebanon, including the most important items, his copy of Bridge to Terabithia, and the photos. Dean was leaning against Chuck’s car as Cas shut the trunk.

“So, this is it?” Dean asked softly, voice cracking slightly.

Cas nodded. “I’m going to miss you, Dean.”

“I’ll miss you too, Castiel.”

Cas cocked his head slightly. “You didn’t call me Cas.”

Dean shrugged. “It didn’t feel right for a goodbye.” He stuck out his hand for a handshake, but Cas hugged him instead. “Bye, Dean.”

“Bye, Cas.”

Chuck, who’d been waiting near the porch, walked over. “We’ve got to hit the road, Castiel.”

Dean stepped away from the car so that Chuck and Cas could get in. He watched as Chuck’s car pulled out of the driveway and away from the house. Dean watched the car until it turned off the street and was out of view. Cas had really left.

Chuck and Cas met up with all of Cas’s siblings in a McDonald’s. Anna, Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel were thrilled to see him.

“Cassie!” Gabe yelped. Cas bounded forward to hug his favorite brother. “I missed you, kiddo.” Gabe told him.

Cas hugged Anna and Michael next. Lucifer was content with a high five. Anna and Chuck started talking as Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer and Castiel edged into the line to get food.

“We can’t stay here too long, guys. Get your food and leave.” Anna called. “We’ve still got a while to go.”

When it came time to leave, Cas was a little sad to see Chuck go. Cas hugged Chuck tightly. “See you next summer, Castiel.”

“Thank you, Chuck. It was really fun.” Cas said.

“So, how was it Castiel?” Anna asked, when they were in the car.

“Oh, no.” Gabriel sucked in a breath.

Cas started talking a mile a minute. “It was awesome. My room was cool and it had a tree outside it. We built a treehouse. I have a best friend; his name is Dean. He’s got green eyes and freckles and he followed me into the woods when I met him.”

“Castiel! Slow down.” Lucifer chuckled. “We’ve got a nine-hour drive ahead of us still.”

“So, this Dean guy – he’s your best friend. You’ve mentioned him before.” Anna said. “He’s got a brother, right?”

“Yeah. Sammy. He’s seven, but he’s alright. He got a dog. His dog’s name is Bones.” Cas said. “I’ve got a picture of them somewhere. We took a lot of pictures. There’s even a picture of our tree house. There was an arcade in Lebanon, too. And a park. I’m good at running. We didn’t know that. I’m not good at baseball, though.” Cas told them all about his summer until it got dark and he fell asleep.

Dean spent his day cleaning his room. Sam and Bones joined him at some point, flopping on Dean’s bed and watching him.

“Why are you cleaning your room? It’s already clean.” Sam asked.

“Cause I am.” Dean snapped. He put up a string and tied it to the nail on his wall. He put the pictures of Cas and him up on it, including the picture of the three of them and Bones.

“You can write to him, Dean.”

“It’s not the same, Sammy.” Dean sighed.

It was dark and late by the time Cas and his family got home. Cas was sound asleep, so Michael carried the exhausted boy to his room. Michael sighed. It would be nice to have Castiel home. They’d really missed him.

Cas woke up to the sound of Anna knocking on his door. “Castiel? C’mon, bud. We have to go empty the car.”

He was confused for a second, why was Anna here in Kansas? Then he realized – he was back home in New York. His friend here was Gabriel, instead of Dean.

“I’ll be right down.” He called, getting out of bed and to his window. From there, he could see the other houses on his block. There was no tree in his backyard, not like the one at Chuck’s. Cas sighed, changed, and headed downstairs.

Gabriel was yawning and running a hand through his hair. “Heya, Cassie.”

“Good morning, Gabe.”

Michael carried in a suitcase of Cas’. “Are you two planning on helping? That would be appreciated.”

Cas thumped down the steps of the front stoop and walked over to where their car was. Anna handed him his backpack and another suitcase to take in the house. When he was back out, she closed the trunk and handed him a bag of garbage. “That’s it. You’ve got time to unpack and stuff. Michael and I are going to take you school shopping soon. Not today though.”

“Okay. I’m planning on moving my things back to where they belong and putting stuff from the summer away. Is that okay?” Cas asked. Anna nodded, so he went back into the house, pausing on the steps to wave to Mrs. Beatrice, his elderly neighbor. It showed Cas once more how isolated he was from other kids his age.

Although some 1,000 miles apart, both Dean and Cas felt close, but far apart at the same time from each other. They each had pictures of the other hanging on their wall, memories of a best summer. Both boys went to bed, wondering how their best friend was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... it's been a month since i've updated this and im sorry but life got crazy b/c life is always crazy in december with christmas and finals. at least i aced my math final! 
> 
> Thanks again to my beta reader dinohunter5904 on tumblr ! 
> 
> aight i dont know when im gonna update next but im working on chapter 8! hopefully (HOPEFULLY) it'll be up next sunday.
> 
> happy new years and happy new sherlock!! i'll be crying in the corner


	8. Going Too Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silver car carrying 16 year old Castiel Novak pulled into Chuck Shurley's driveway. Dean realized that maybe their friendship had been more than something all along, just as Castiel realizes that, too.

School started. Dean and Castiel wrote to each other a lot. They talked about school, the summer, anything that was going on.

Castiel met a couple of people at his school that he was friends with, a girl named Hael and a boy named Bart. They were quiet, like Cas, but were nice. Bart played soccer, so he and Cas could talk about running, or sort of. Hael was into art, so she typically doodled during lunch.

Neither of them lived up to vivacious personality of Dean.

Dean adjusted back into his normal pre-Cas habits with his friends. He and Benny would talk about and play baseball, and Jo would hang out at the Winchester house. But Benny and Jo both knew that they weren’t filling the space Castiel had left.

Even Sammy missed Cas. He and Cas were not as good of friends as Dean and Cas were, but it was enough of a friendship to notice the absence. Bones continued to look in the window for Cas every day.

But the writing of the letters slowed down, too. Cas was in a couple of programs at school throughout the year, so he didn’t have time. Dean was doing baseball, which took up lots of his time. Dean was lying in bed after a practice, almost asleep, when he realized that he hadn’t gotten or sent a letter to Cas in two weeks.

Cas and Dean exchanged a letter about how they didn’t havef the time and it wasn’t something the other did, and the letters stopped.

The gap between them widened.

The school months passed. And so did the next summer. Years and years fell away, like time was passing like hands on a clock. Dean and Cas’s friendship only got stronger over the years. Until it turned into something more, something not fully recognized by either until June 9, 1990, when a silver car carrying Pamela Barnes and a now 16 year old Castiel Novak pulled into Chuck Shurley’s driveway on Bradbury Ave.

Pamela put the car in park. “Not like the first year, huh? You were scared and you said a total of three words the whole car ride.” She laughed, and clapped Castiel’s knee. “I’ll help you get your stuff, but then I have to leave.”

“Got it.” Cas said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He glanced across the street to the Winchester house, to where Dean had been mowing the lawn. Dean was now sitting on the ground as Cas walked over. Dean took a sip from his water bottle and choked as Cas got closer. “Holy shit.” Dean muttered under his breath.

“Hello, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! My beta reader was busy (that's okay tho). This chapter's really short and awkward but it's important as a transition chapter? idk not my fave


	9. Glad You're Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god these idiots need to talk about stuff

“Hey, Cas.” Dean swallowed his water. “How was the drive?” 

Cas crossed his long legs and sat down. “Boring. Lots of fields. Pamela was nice.” 

“She’s waiting for you now to empty her car?” 

Cas glanced up from the grass he was picking at. “Shit.” He jumped up, but paused. 

“Go. I’ll be here.” Dean smiled. “But I’ve got to go anyways. Mom will come out here and wonder why the grass isn’t done.” 

Cas grinned and jogged across the street. Dean capped his water bottle and got back to work. 

Pamela had Chuck outside. “Castiel!” 

“Chuck!” Cas hugged his favorite uncle. “Sorry I didn’t call last week. It was crazy busy.” 

“I know. Teenagers and their lack of time for elders.” Chuck joked, releasing him. Cas rolled his eyes in the safe direction of the car. He grabbed his backpack out of the car and got his duffel bag. Behind him was the sound of the Winchester’s lawn mower. And the guy running the lawn mower… 

Dean had gotten rather attractive. His freckles were still very pronounced, he’d probably spent a lot of time outside with baseball. His hair was spiked up slightly in the front. He’d gotten taller. 

Dean appreciated the earmuffs and the monotony of moving the lawn. Cas was gorgeous. His hair was longer now, but it looked fluffy. His legs were muscular, Dean knew Cas was still running every day from just one look at his legs. 

Cas finished emptying Pamela’s car and she sighed. “See you next year? Unless you’re going to drive yourself.” 

Cas sighed. “I would have, but Michael insisted. I’m more than capable. 

Pamela’s face softened after her joke, but she hugged him and got in her car. “Oh, and Cas?” 

He crouched to be level with her window. “Yes?” 

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” Pamela said, jerking her head to make Cas realize what she meant. 

Oh. 

Well, she wasn’t wrong. Feelings of sorts had been building for a couple of years. Young and naive as he’d been, he’d thought it was a thing about how he’d wanted Dean to be his best friend forever, but he’d eventually realized otherwise. Pamela had left, so Cas and Chuck went inside.

“You’ve painted the living room?” Cas paused. The ugly wallpaper was gone, now replaced by a light tan. 

Chuck shrugged, rather uncomfortably. “My girlfriend helped me.”

“You’ve got a girlfriend? And she helps you paint your living room?” Cas raised an eyebrow. 

“Her name’s Becky. She was at one of my book readings, and I guess we hit it off well. She lives only about a half an hour away, and we meet on Thursdays for lunch.”

“So, is it pretty serious?” Cas asked cautiously. 

“I’d like to think so. You get to meet her on Saturday.” Chuck told him. 

“Okay.” Cas went upstairs to his room and dropped his bag on the floor and inhaled deeply. This was one of his favorite places because it was his room during the summer and he loved it. 

He opened the windows and let the warm summer breeze filter in. The growl of the Winchester’s lawn mower had stopped, so Cas set his backpack on his bed and left Chuck’s house. 

 

Dean was in the garage when Cas walked up his driveway. He finished brushing the grass dust off the mower and pushed it where it was supposed to go, making sure to duck so he wouldn’t hit his head on the shelf. Dean jumped when Cas appeared next to him, and hit his head on the shelf. “Shit!” 

“Shit, sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Cas backed up. “Are you okay? Do you want ice?” 

Dean staggered out from under the shelf and Cas grabbed him to make sure he wouldn’t fall. Dean’s ears were ringing, but he was fine. Though, he didn’t mind Cas supporting him, his blue eyes full of concern. 

“Yeah, I’m good. You scared me.” Dean said, feeling the back of his head. There was a lump already forming, but he wasn’t bleeding, so it wasn’t too bad. Cas released him rather awkwardly. Shit. Dean felt like he’d violated Cas’s personal bubble by accident. It’d never really been a problem before, but Cas looked very uncomfortable. 

“Sorry.” Dean said. 

Cas glanced at him sharply. “For what? You were the one that hit your head. I should be the one apologizing.” 

Dean shifted. “I was in your personal space, sorry.” 

“Dean, I don’t mind. You were going to fall.” 

“I forgot about your personal space thing, sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable –“

“Dean!” Cas yelled to get his attention. “Dean, calm down. It’s okay.” 

Dean had just scrambled words together in apologies. “Dean, I’m not upset at you. That wasn’t you breaking into my space, that was you falling and me bringing you into my space. It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Cas told him quietly. 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked.

“Absolutely.” Cas replied, leaving no room for argument. 

Dean chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Let’s start over. Hey, Cas. Glad you’re back.” 

Cas grinned and rolled his eyes. “Hey, Dean. I missed you.” 

“You didn’t.” Dean smirked.

“I did, you little shit.” 

“Fine.” Dean relented. “I did, too.” 

“The great Dean Winchester admitting he’s got feelings? I never thought I’d see the day.” Cas gasped, laying his hand over his chest where his heart is. 

“Oh, fuck you.” Dean grinned, glad to see that Cas’ sarcasm had improved even more since he last saw him. “Now, you’ve got to come inside before Mom finds out you’re home and I haven’t brought you to see her yet.” 

They went into the house where Mary was. Cas immediately hugged her. “Hello, Mary.” 

“Hi, Castiel, dear. I’m glad you’re back.” Cas sighed on the inside. Mary felt like Cas’s own mother. She’d taken him over the years, treating him like one of her own children. He’d never known his own mother, but he couldn’t imagine someone nicer than Mary. 

“I only took lunch off.” Mary said, releasing Cas. “I’ve got to go back. Dean, make sure Sam vacuums and that your chores are done.” 

“Yes. Love you.” Dean said, handing her her lunch.

Sam walked in with Jo a few minutes after Mary left. “Castiel!” 

“Hello, Sam.” 

“Are we going to have to see you everyday now?” Jo snarked, but grinned to show that the jest wasn’t ill in intent. 

“Oh, hush, Harvelle. You’re just upset that we’ve beaten you every year on the Fourth of July.” Dean replied, throwing a bag of loafed bread at her. 

“Bitch.” Jo muttered, dropping her shoes.

Sam opened the door and whistled. Bones came trotting over and made a beeline to Cas. “Hey bud!” Cas crouched, rubbing Bone’s faces. 

“Everyone’s glad you’re back, Cas. Even Bones.” Dean smiled softly. 

Sam took Bones and followed Jo into the living room, leaving Dean Cas alone in the kitchen. Dean grabbed a chair from the table and sat down, while Cas perched on the counter. “So how have you been?” Cas inquiered. 

“I’ve been good. Better since you got home.” Dean said with a wry smile. “I got my license. Mowing a couple more lawns. Varsity baseball team. You?”

“You’re so dumb.” Cas shifted. Better since Cas got home? Was Dean flirting or just being a goofball? Cas pushed it aside. “Eh, alright. I got my license, too, but Michael didn’t want me driving here. Got honor roll for both semesters last year and I’m going to be in a couple of AP classes in the fall. Lettered in cross country.” 

“Oh, nice. Did you get the jacket for Christmas like you wanted?” Dean asked.

“Yes, you?” 

Dean nodded. “Mom loved your Christmas letter, too, by the way.”

“I’m glad. Did she like her scarf?” 

“She loved it. She thought it was cool that Anna made it.” 

“I just feel bad for the post office workers that had to deal with the two friends exchanging packages from Lebanon, Kansas and Rochester, New York.” Cas snorted. 

They talked for a couple more minutes, when Dean suggested that they go for a drive in the Impala. 

Dean drummed on the steering wheel as he drove, listening to his music. Cas rolled down his window and dropped his arm out.

They drove to the lake, which was empty because of the heavy rains the last couple of days. “Do you remember when I got caught on the rope swing and fell in the water head first?” 

“That was hilarious.” Cas smiled at the memory. He’d been terrified, thinking that Dean was hurt, but Dean had popped up in the water a second later, complete with a grin.

“And Sam popped the inflatable with a stick.” Dean smiled, and then sighed. “He’s been a bitch to deal with. Grumpy teenager and he’s still got a month to go before he’s thirteen. He’s extra grumpy because he’s put on a little weight and he doesn’t like it. Mom’s told him that it’s normal and he’s going to grow soon, but whatever. And it’s not even like he’s eating more.” 

“Weren’t you grumpy when you were younger?” Cas said. “I wish I had advice for you about Sam, but I’m the youngest.”

“Mom says I mostly slept a lot. And I was just pretty calm during my early and dramatic teen years.” Dean leaned back, stretching his back. It was starting to get dark. Cas glanced at his watch. It was nearing 7 o’clock. 

“Dude, your mom’s going to be pissed.” 

“Eh, and but Sam will be more pissed. Mom won’t care as much as Sam will. He’ll be alright.” Dean started the Impala. “You want ice cream?” 

“Uh, sure.” Cas said.

Dean backed the Impala up and pulled out of the lake parking lot.

The guy working at the ice cream place gave them a strange glance when they walked in. “Welcome to Sandy’s. What can I get you?” 

“I’ll take a waffle cone and two scoops of chocolate. Cas?” Dean asking, pulling out his wallet. 

“Can I get a regular cone and one scoop of mint chocolate please?” He took out his wallet and eyed Dean. “I’ll pay.”

“No, I will.” 

“You drove.”

“Is this a date?” The guy asked. Dean’s face flushed. “No.”

The guy snorted. “It looks like it does. No offense, though.” 

Cas avoided Dean’s eyes as he got his ice cream. They each wound up paying for their own ice cream. They left the ice cream parlor and went outside. “If you get ice cream on my car, I’m going to kick your ass.” Dean told him. 

“When did it switch from Mary’s car to yours? And I won’t.” Cas said.

“Mom thought it was getting old, and I needed a car to get to school.”

Dean sat down on the hood and patted the space next to him. “I’m glad I’ve got it. Baby works great.”

“Baby? You’ve named it?

“It’s always been Baby.” Dean grinned. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Cas said. 

“Thanks. Now eat your ice cream.” Dean smirked. 

“It’s good. Thank you for bringing me here.” Cas said.

Dean glanced over at him. “Yeah, no problem.” Cas was eating his ice cream and looking at the sky. It was getting dark, but the sky was multicolored streaks. Dean smiled. He didn’t know why, but watching Cas looking at the sky was an amazing feeling, and he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is late af but i had some really stressful 3 weeks with school im sorry and chapter 10 will be up soon too like in 20 minutes


	10. A Day To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean finally get their shit together and actually talk. Fireworks and Fourth of July are utilized

Things were a little awkward between Dean and Cas after the ice cream shop incident. But it wasn’t bad. The occasional tap on the arm or on the hand was new, and it felt like it meant something.

Cas resumed his usual habit of spending a lot of time at the Winchester house. It saddened him that Mary wasn’t home as often, except for the weekends. He really loved Mary as if she was his own mother. She’d been showing him how to make strawberry jam when she’d asked, very casually, if there was anything going on in between him and Dean. Dean was with Sam and Bones at the park, so Cas was alone with Mary. He was rather shocked, he’d almost dropped the plate of strawberries.

“No.” Cas said quickly.

Mary looked at him. “I’m not accusing you. I don’t mind. I just want him to be happy.”

Cas risked the smallest of nods. His secret was out. Granted, only to one person, but still.

But nothing furthered their relationship until the Fourth of July.

The Fourth of July started in an absolute downpour. People huddled under umbrellas and in rain ponchos for the parade. Sam, for the first time in 12 years, decided to miss the parade. Dean and Cas laughed as he took one look outside and announced he’d be staying home. Mary didn’t go either, deciding that there was work to be done before the party. That left Chuck and Becky to go with Dean and Cas, much to Cas’s dismay.

Cas didn’t like Becky. Her personality seemed fake, she was disgustingly outgoing and she seemed like more of a fan of Chuck’s work than Chuck himself.

“You good?” Dean asked Cas softly. Cas scowled. “I’m irritated, but fine.”

“Have you tried talking to him?” Dean asked.

“Have you seen him? He’s head over heels. Too bad she doesn’t return it.” Cas said. “He’d take her side anytime.”

They walked over the muddy grass to watch along the fence, across from the fire station. “Have you put anymore thought into being a firefighter, Dean?”

“Kind of. The woodshop teacher at school is a retired firefighter. I’ve asked him about it a lot.”

The siren of Jody’s car signaled the start of the parade. People cheered over the din of the rain. Little kids still ran out to go get candy, ignoring the rain. They jumped in puddles, splashing and screaming.

“I don’t think it’ll ever be the Fourth if I’m not here.” Dean sighed.

“This the only Fourth celebration that matters to me, the ones here.”

“I’m glad that you think it’s decent.” Dean snagged a piece of candy that had bounced toward them. He tossed it to Cas.

Cas unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. “Thanks. Hey, here come the fire trucks.”

“Awesome.” Dean looked rather wistfully at the trucks and the little kids that swarmed onto the street. Cas felt his heart ache.

The parade ended with the bike riders doing tricks and the crowds dispersed. Cas and Dean headed back before Chuck and Becky so they could talk.

“I just want to make macaroni without her lurking. It really pisses me off.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’d invite you over, but Mom’s cooking too.”

Cas sighed. “Thanks. See you at the party.” He turned up his driveway and jogged up the driveway, shaking off the water before going into the house. Dean didn’t really want to not be able to talk to Cas. Cas was the best person to be around. But he would see him in a couple of hours, so it shouldn’t have really been that big of a deal.

Cas sighed in the emptiness of his house. He ran a hand through his wet hair, knowing it’d be unrulier that usual. He only had a few minutes before Chuck and Becky got home, so he filled a pot with water and put it on the stove. He sat In the counter, staring out the rainy window. Cas saw Becky and Chuck walking up and sidewalk and scowled. Becky would no doubt have some snarky comment about how he shouldn’t be sitting on the counter. There was never food there, so it really shouldn’t have mattered at all to her. She wasn’t even around enough to know that.

“Castiel? We’re home.” Chuck called as soon as he opened the door, not initially seeing Cas.

“I know.” Cas called back equally as loud from his position on his counter. Chuck sighed. Cas jumped off the counter. “The water’s on. I’m going to go change and throw my shirt in the dryer. It’s damp.”

He dropped his shirt into the dryer and nudged it closed with his hip. Cas pulled a new shirt over his head and went back into the kitchen to make food.

Dean sighed as he climbed up the steps to the attic. Sam caught the tables that Dean rolled to the opening for the steps. Dean really hated being up here.

“Can we grab the water guns now?” Sam asked after the last table had been brought down.

“No. Mom wants us to wash the tables and put the tablecloths on them first. It’s raining still anyways, so who even knows if we can do a water fight.” Dean crouched at the edge of where the steps were. “Nothing else needs to go up here, does it?”

“You already asked that, Dean. No.” Sam’s bitch face was in full gear.

“Fine. I don’t want to come up here more than I have to.”

“Wimp.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

It was still raining when the party started. Jo and Ellen brought an umbrella for their food. Missouri and Mrs. Tran stayed in the garage the whole time, joined by Mary if she wasn’t busy. The kids, including Cas and Dean, played Frisbee and eventually corn hole, but instead of using bean bags, they used Frisbees. It was a game changer, but the Frisbees wouldn’t get soggy like the bean bags would. Several people were sporting black and blue marks from misaimed Frisbees. The rain eventually stopped, shortly before dinner. The sun came out and made everything disgustingly muggy.

“Can you hand me that pack of burgers please, Cas?” Dean asked, stepping away from the grill to wipe the sweat off his face.

“I wish it would have continued raining.” Cas muttered.

“Castiel Novak, you were just complaining about the rain, and now you’re complaining about it not raining.” Dean said.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Do you want a pop?”

“Yeah. Are there any Fantas left?” Dean asked.

Cas opened the cooler. “Only one Fanta left. One that’s cold, anyways.”

“Oh. You can have it. I’ll take a Pepsi.”

“We can share if you want.” Cas said. He dropped the hamburgers on the side of the grill and opened the pop. He handed to Dean, who took a drink. “Thank you.” He took another sip and handed it to Cas. Cas drank some, enjoying the coldness.

“So, there’ll probably be fireworks here. Like in the town. But if they don’t or they do, do you want to go to some field and shoot off fireworks of our own? I, uh, bought some at the hardware store. But if you don’t want to go that’s okay.” Dean said, flipping the hamburgers on the grill.  
“We can do that?” Cas turned to him.

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I’d love that, Dean!” Cas smiled.

Dean smiled back reflexively. “We can go when it gets dark, so tell Chuck or whatever.”

Cas handed Dean the aluminum foil pan to fill with the hotdogs and hamburgers. Cas took it over to the table in the garage and let people grab their food. He took a burger for himself and one for Dean.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean sighed, flopping down in the one of the lawn chairs and earning a glare from Mary. “I couldn’t wait to be done with grilling.”

“I bet.” Cas sat down, stretching his legs.

“What are you two losers doing by yourselves?” Jo walked over. “We still up for a water fight?”

“Too tired.” Dean sighed, throwing his empty chip bag at her.

“Boo.” She rolled her eyes. “Benny is doing it. Are you afraid I’m going to beat you?”

“Joanna Beth, Cas and I have beaten you for six years. I have beaten you for ten. You’re not going to beat us.”

“Fuck you, Winchester.” Jo sighed.

“Not you, you’re gross.” Dean said.

“You’re going to be an old spinster with that attitude.”

Dean glanced at Cas for a nanosecond. “Maybe not.”

They wound up having a water fight at Jo and Sam’s insistence. Jo and Benny teamed up at first, but eventually it was everyone against Cas and Dean. Dean shot Jo before she shot him. Jo remained solid in her claims that it wasn’t really a win because Jody had shot him with water before he’d shot Jo.

Cas glanced up, looking up at the wispy clouds. “It’s not raining anymore. Do you think they’re going to have fireworks, then? They probably were before, but...”

“Oh, yeah. But you still want to go somewhere else?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, but only if you still want to.”

Chuck was okay with Cas going, but Becky’s scowl was enough to make Cas worried that he wouldn’t be able to go.

Sam was mildly irritated that he was being left behind. “Again? You guys always go off to do stuff and leave me here alone.”

“That’s not true. We took you to the lake last week, Sammy.” Dean said.

“Yeah. And you dropped me off at home and went back out!”

“Sam, he won’t want to do much with you if you’re accusing him of doing things he didn’t do. You’re being rude.” Missouri told Sam pointedly. Sam sighed and walked out, probably going to talk to Andy. He stopped to glare at Dean, but Missouri’s stern face made him go.

“You boys have fun. Don’t worry about Sam too much, Dean.” Missouri patted his arm.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Dean smiled. “You ready to go?” He turned to Cas.

“Yeah. Got everything?”

“Mhm. Let’s go.”

They drove for about a half hour until they found an empty grass field. They didn’t want to damage someone’s crops, so they drove until they found a field without crops.

“Can you grab the lighter out of the glove compartment?” Dean asked, pulling the Impala into the field and parking it. He got out and Cas grabbed the lighter and followed Dean.

It was somewhat bright outside because the moon was out and it was bright. Cas glanced up at the stars, wishing he could see the stars all the time. He could see other fireworks in the distance.

“I didn’t get anything too fancy. Didn’t want Mr. Bill at the hardware store asking too many questions.” Dean said. He handed Cas a small firework. “Put that in the ground over there. I don’t want anything hitting Baby.”

“God, you’re so sentimental about your car.” Cas grinned at him, walking away.

“Maybe not just the car.” Dean called after him.

Cas froze, blushing. He dropped the firework in the ground, far enough away from the Impala. He and Dean put the rest around the field, Cas blushing impossibly the whole time. Dean ran from each firework to the next, lighting each.

Cas sat on the hood of the Impala. Dean sat down next to him. The fuses were burning low and the first firework went off. They went off in intervals, making loud noises and sending bright sparks into the air. “This is awesome!” Dean beamed. “I’ve always wanted to do this! There isn’t anyone else I’d rather do this with, either.”

“Oh.” Cas said softly. “Is that why you didn’t want Sam here?” He had an idea what they were here for, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Is this bad?” Dean was suddenly concerned. What if he’d misread everything?

“No, it’s fine.” Cas said. “Except you’re sitting too far away.” He shifted closer to Dean. “Last one’s about to go off.”

Dean swallowed. “Want to make it celebratory?”

“What, like this?” Cas said, leaning to kiss Dean.

Dean gasped for a second. He wasn’t expecting Cas to be the one to initiate the kiss, but he immediately kissed back. Cas’s lips were soft and tasted slightly salty, like he’d gone for a run, but it may have been the heat.

Cas backed off so he could breathe. The last firework had gone off and he’d been too absorbed in the kiss to notice. Dean looked rather disappointed that the kiss was over. “That was awesome.”

“It was amazing, Dean, but I have to breathe.” Cas smirked.

“Oh, you know what.” Dean kissed him this time, just as gentle as Cas had been before but somehow managing to make Cas want to kiss him more.

“We should probably grab those fireworks.” Cas sighed. He hadn’t wanted to stop, but they really did have to pick up the fireworks. The fireworks were long cooled so Cas got a trash bag and he and Dean put the remains of the fireworks in the bags.

“We can drop them off in the trash bins behind the school. Jody might not be happy if she knows we were setting off fireworks.”

“Was that okay? What we did?” Dean asked him when they were on the road again.

“For me, it was. I can tell you’re concerned.”

Dean inhaled. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“I’ll tell you if something’s not okay. You tell me if there’s something’s not okay with you. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Dean pulled into the high school’s empty parking lot. “I’ll grab the bag. You can hang out in here.” He was grateful for the opportunity to take a quick breather. He didn’t want to mess this up, because he really loved Cas. Cas was his crush, his best friend, important to him, etcetera. He could spend an afternoon talking about all that Cas meant to him. Not to mention that Cas was gorgeous. Cas was a damn good kisser and hot as hell. Dean tossed the bag in the dumpster and headed back to the Impala, where Cas was sitting, looking out the window at the star. Pink Floyd’s ‘Wish You Were Here’ played quietly from the speakers.

Wrong song. Dean thought. Cas was right here, no wishing necessary. He’d wished six years ago, and it’d come true.

“So.” Cas said, turning to Dean when he got in the Impala. “How would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, if you’d be mine.” Dean smirked.

“Okay. Good. This feels so awkward though.” Cas blushed.

“Maybe we’ll look back and laugh one day.”

Cas’s ears burned, but it was for a good reason.

Dean yawned. “Let’s go home.”

All too soon, Dean pulled the Impala into Chuck’s driveway. “They’re not home.”

“Nope. Everyone’s still at fireworks.” Cas said, looking at the dark windows.

“You going in then? Or are you planning on sitting in the Impala for a while?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m going in, Dean. You and I are both tired.” His voice went from joking to sincere. “Thank you for the fireworks.”

“Thank you for the kiss.” Dean said. Cas leaned to kiss him again. Dean’s face was a mixture of emotions, affection being a top one. The kiss was soft, and it was over way too soon.

“See you tomorrow?” Cas asked.

“Yep. Goodnight, Cas.” Dean said.

Cas got out of the Impala and went up to his house. Dean watched as Cas unlocked the door and waved before he went in. Dean backed the Impala up and pulled into his driveway and into the garage. He turned off the Impala and sat for a second. He touched his lips. He’d kissed Cas. They were dating now. Maybe there were really angels after all, like his mom had always said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I really don't have a huge thing for the fourth of july i just like parallels in my story alright um 
> 
> also i've never kissed anyone in my life so if these kisses are awkward lol that's right i have no idea how kissing works (im not looking for sympathy idfc) 
> 
> anyways sorry for the delay i had a crazy stressful 3+ weeks 
> 
> im going out of town next week so I'll try to post on the following wednesday ?? 
> 
> mr. bill is made up i ran out of character he's insignificant anyways why have alex from target when u could have mr bill from the hardware store


	11. Dog Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking naps and having awkward dates

The sun was hot on Cas’s back as he ran down the path. His tennis shoes crunched on the gravel. He was breathing easily, he’d run this path so many times.

“Jesus, Cas. I can’t do this.” Dean gasped out from behind Cas. “This running thing is too much.”

“You were the one that said you’d rather run later.” Cas replied, running sideways to look at Dean.

Dean was dripping sweat. Dean stopped when he saw Cas watching him. “You’re not even breathing hard. C’mon.” Dean whined. “Whose idea was this anyways?”

“Yours.” Cas said, brushing his hair back with his hand. “We’ve only been out here for fifteen minutes.” He started running again. “The way back is easier!” Cas called over his shoulder. He laughed as Dean groaned loudly and started to run.

“My legs hurt and I’m never moving again.” Dean muttered. He dropped onto one of the bean bags and grabbed one of the comic books.

“That’s a shame. That means I’d have to drive the Impala.” Cas smirked.

“Fine. Scratch her and I kill you.”

“Is that Dean giving someone permission to touch his car? Cas, you must be really special.” Sam climbed the ladder and sat down in the tree house.

“Why are you here?” Dean asked, looking mildly irritated. “Is Mom yelling?”

“No. Just wanted to be sure you two weren’t ruining the sanctity of our tree house.” Sam glanced around, curling his lip at the mess.

“Our tree house?” Dean said, raising his eyebrows in irritation. “Sammy, Cas and I made this tree house.”

“Don’t make it weird by kissing in here.”

“Why, is there something wrong with us kissing?” Cas asked carefully. He hoped it wouldn’t go south. This was such a good thing, Dean being one of his best friends and his boyfriend.

“Other than the fact that it’s my brother kissing people, and possibly kissing in a tree house that I use,” Sam gave Dean a pointed look, “I don’t care.” Dean flipped Sam the bird.

“Oh. Okay.” Cas replied, relieved. He stretched his legs and grabbed a book. Sam left a few minutes later to go quiet Bones. Dean fell asleep and Cas read. It was nice and peaceful in the tree house.

“Are you doing anything this evening?” Dean asked, waiting for Cas to climb down the ladder.

“I don’t think so. I don’t have dinner duty tonight, so I’m free.”

“Do you want to go to that restaurant near the lake? It looks nice.” Dean asked.

“Yes. What time?”

“Eh… I’ll pick you up at 5:30?”

“Okay. See you then.” Cas’s smile made Dean’s heart melt. Cas went in the back door and Dean walked across the street. Sam was sitting on the couch, drinking tea and reading when he walked in. Bones thumped his tail against the floor in greeting.

“So, did you and Cas make out?” Sam asked over his tea.

“Ew, Sam, what the hell.” Dean threw a pillow at Sam.

“I was kidding.” Sam followed Dean. “Do you really like him though?” He asked, genuine this time.

“I do. I really do. He’s great. You and Mom like him. He’s easy to be around. I really like him.”

“You love him, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Dean sighed. “I love him a lot.”

“Don’t hurt him, please. He’s my friend, too.”

“I won’t. I won’t, I promise.”

Sam frowned. “I’ll gold you to that.” Sam was quiet as they made dinner together. He stirred the meat in the pot as Dean put French fries on the baking stone. He was impatiently for 5:30.

“Cas and I are going on a date tonight.”

“Does Mom know?”

“Not yet.” Dean admitted sheepishly.

“Dude!”

“She’s pulling in the driveway now. I’ll ask.”

“Dean, is everything okay?” Mary’s concern was evidence in her voice. “Is something burned? Or broken?”

“What? No, it’s fine.”

“HE’S GOING ON A DATE AND HASN’T ASKED YOU IF HE CAN GO YET.” Sam yelled from the kitchen window. Mary sighed, looking annoyed. “Dean.”

“He’s right.”

She sighed again. “I really should tell you that you shouldn’t go, but I assume you’ve already told Castiel?” When Dean nodded, she continue. “You can go. Be home by 9. If this happens again, you’re not going.”

“Understood. Thank you.” He glanced at his watch and cringed. He bounded up the steps into the house, passed Sam with enough time to mutter “bitch” under his breath and went to his room.

He hadn’t ever been to the restaurant the were going to before and he didn’t know what to wear. After lots of consideration, he just decided to wear a black button up with dark wash jeans.

“Don’t make Castiel wait.” Mary swatted at him. “You look nice, hon.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Don’t be out late.”

“I won’t. Love you.”

Cas was sitting on his front porch when Dean pulled the Impala into Chuck’s driveway. “It’s 90 degrees (32) and you’re still wearing jeans.” Cas chuckled, getting in the car. He ran a had through his hair. “It’s weird that I see you going out of your house to get your car and then you come over here.”

“I don’t do shorts.”

“Lies. I saw you wearing shorts this morning.”

“Yeah, because I was running and it was hell.” Dean smiled, poking his tongue between his teeth. “Hey.”

“Hey, assbutt.” Cas smiled back, leaning in to kiss him.

The Impala cruised over the almost empty highway. The windows were down and the hot summer wind flooded into the Impala. Dean’s music was loud enough and Dean sang along. Cas smiled, closing his eyes in the sunlight. He felt like he was filled with the same golden light that was all around them.

He must have dozed off because he didn’t wake up until the Impala was turning off the highway Dean chucked. “Morning, sunshine.”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” Cas yawned. “Are we there yet?”

“Almost. It’s just down the road.”

The restaurant turned out to be Hawaiian themed. The plastic neon flamingos warranted a questioning look from Castiel, but Dean shrugged in response.

Cas got some sort of fish that they couldn’t remember the name of and Dean got Hawaiian pulled pork. “This is a very interesting date place.”

“It’s an interesting aesthetic, that’s for sure. Complete with a talking parrot.” Dean glanced warily at it. “That thing is creepy.”

“Robotic birds are like that.”

“So you’re leaving next week.” Dean said as if he was going to say more. “Not a good time?”

 

Inwardly, Cas sighed, He wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Eh. It’s a reality. It’s going to happen whether we want it to or not. We haven’t discussed what’s happening at all.”

“And it was different when we were younger because we weren’t dating.”

“We can get another phone. I earned enough money during the school year. That would work.”

“You sure?” I don’t want you to spend a lot of money.” Dean asked, twirling his straw.

“No, it’s fine. Gabriel can help me with cost, too.”

“Oh, another thing. Jo wants to have a party next week. It could be your going away party. Would you want to go?”

“Eh. Sure. As long as it’s not crazy.” He laughed when Dean made a face. “It probably won’t be anything too crazy with Ellen around.”

And if Cas had a sick feeling in his stomach on the way home, he didn’t mention it.

“And here we are. I had a nice time.”

“I did to. Thank you, Dean. My treat next time?” Cas moved to open the door.  
“Hey, Cas.” Dean said softly. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“No, why?”

“Not that I’m mad or I’m petty, but you didn’t kiss me before you got out and you usually do. And you’re really quiet this whole ride home.”

“Just tired. I’m fine, Dean.” Cas could tell that Dean didn’t believe him, but Dean reluctantly let him go. “Okay then. Call me if anything comes up, okay hon?”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


	12. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ NOTES AT BEGINNING PLEASE!!   
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Jo's party is not what they had planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS!! 
> 
> There are possible triggers for underage drinking, smoking, and an argument. Slight triggers for anxiety attacks (not anything too specific)

It was louder than Cas was expecting, that was for sure. He didn’t expect so many people to be filling the Roadhouse, or the music to be so loud. He grabbed Dean’s hand a little tighter as they walked in.

“Ellen’s allowing this?” Cas yelled to Dean, even though Dean was only standing a foot next to him. 

“She’s not hooooooome.” Jo showed up through the crowd of people, singing her words. 

“What the fuck? I could have brought beer.” 

“Dean, wait what?” Cas asked. “Are you serious?”

“Not entirely.” 

“Drinks are over there. Only rule is don’t break shit.” Jo waved and walked back into the crowd. 

“You okay, Cas?” Dean looked impatient for some reason. Cas loosened his grip on Dean’s hand. “It’s fine.”

Why did it have to be like this? They could have just had Cas’s last day like the 4th of July, nothing really happening, quiet, sky full of stars. 

“Alright. You want a drink?” Dean asked. “There’s pop, too.”

“Um, no thanks.” 

Dean disappeared into the crowd of dancing teens. Cas inhaled, though regretting it when he smelled alcohol. He didn’t even know that Jo knew so many people.

Cas pressed close to the wall as he looked for an open seat. He regretted turning down Dean’s offer to get him a drink, it was stifling and he was thirsty. 

 

“Though you disappeared on me.” Dean found him a few minutes later. “Got you some pop.” 

“There’s nothing in it?” Cas asked, hating his accusatory tone. 

“Christ, no, Cas. If you don’t want to drink, that’s fine.”

“Why are we here, Dean?”

“Because it’s a party.” 

“It sucks. People are drinking, it’s loud and hot in here.”

“I told my mom it went until midnight. That’s only a couple hours. Can you wait it out?” Dean almost sounded irritated. 

“Fine.” Cas snapped back.

Dean was pissed. Cas thought that any party where there were drinks was going to be bad. Even if he didn’t partake. His issue was that he needed to get over and realize that people could have fun, even if he wasn’t there. 

Cas grit his teeth. He was already tired, and the music was making his head hurt. He knew that Lucifer would flip his shit if he’d found out Cas had gone to a party. Lucifer, despite not being the oldest, had set rules about parties. They were something to avoid at all costs. But he had his reasons. Lucifer had gone to a crowded party, gotten shitfaced, passed out and almost died. He’d thrown up, while passed out and almost died. He would have, except one of his friends stayed up the whole night to make sure he didn’t choke. The second Lucifer was awake, his friend had yelled at him. From there on out, Lucifer had avoided drinking and stressed the importance of safety over drinking. 

Gabriel had always gotten that lecture, but Cas was much less of a risk, but he’d known about it and gotten it too.

“Can you watch my pop for a second? I need to use that bathroom.” 

“Yeah, go.” Dean grabbed his drink. Dean wasn’t understanding what was wrong with Castiel. Cas seemed irritable and he wasn’t talking with Dean about what was going on. Cas left to go use the bathroom and Dean glanced at Cas’s drink. The ice in the pop had melted a lot. Dean pushed his way through the crowd over to the sink and dumped out Cas’s drink and refilled it with pop so it wouldn’t be watered down. Cas hated watered down anything, especially pop. He so rarely had pop, that if he had it, he’d chug it. But he wouldn’t touch watered down pop.

Dean turned away from the sink just in time to see a girl crowding over near Cas. Cas laughed at what she said. 

Then they were kissing. Dean almost dropped Cas’s drink. Dean shoved htrough the crowd, horrified.

“Cas, what the fuck?” 

The girl broke off Cas’s face. “Oops.” She giggled. “He’s a good kisser.” Dean grit his teeth. “Fuck off.” 

The girl looked hurt, but walked away. 

“Dean, no. It wasn’t like that.” Cas stopped, glancing at his drink in Dean’s hand. “What did you do to my drink?” 

“Why were you kissing that girl?”

“Did you spike my drink?” 

“Do you honestly trust me that little to think that I would do that, Castiel?”

“You’re clearly into this party, Dean.” Cas said, wincing at the tone Dean used when he said his name.

“It’s not my first. Even if I’m into it, Cas, I’m not going to force you into drinking. What were you doing with that girl?”

“You’ve been to parties like this? With alcohol?” 

“There’s a lot more to people than you know, Castiel.” Dean snapped. 

“You’re better than this, Dean!” 

“Says the guy that was kissing a girl when he already had a boyfriend. The spit of anger in Dean’s voice shook Cas to the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Have fun waiting two weeks until the next update. 
> 
> Uh, yeah, sorry? I'm not sure if I don't like this chapter bc it sucks or because I've made Cas too much of myself and he doesn't like it therefore I don't like it? (??). But anyways.
> 
> If you didn't read because of the warnings, basically Cas and Dean had a fight, mostly because of a lack of trust. It's kinda bad. 
> 
> I'm going to try to start posting every two weeks so I'm actually writing ahead - I've got Part 2 now already typed and Chapter 13 half written. My school's drama club musical is two weeks from today but imma try y'all.


	13. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read Notes!! 
> 
> It's too much for Cas. He has to leave, but Dean finds him on the road home, pissed as hell. Dean ignores him on the way home, and Cas still has to put on a good face for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions to underage drinking, smoking, so if you're affected by those, don't read.

The music suddenly was too loud to bear, the intensity of Dean’s glare too much, the stifling, crushing feeling of the mass of people on the dance floor was too much. Cas turned and fled to the door, pushing out of the sweaty, alcohol smelling room and into the fresh air. He coughed immediately, it wasn’t so fresh after all, people with cigarettes hung out in clumps against the wall. 

Cas hurried into the parking lot and away from the smokers. He passed cars until he found an empty parking spot and sat down on the curb. He was shaking. He inhaled, trying to calm himself down. He couldn’t try to explain himself to Dean if he was like this. But he wasn’t even sure if Dean had spiked his drink

Dean dropped his drink in one of the trash cans and went to look for Cas. “Where are you?” Dean yelled. He checked the Impala to see if Cas was there. He turned around suddenly when he heard footsteps behind him. Glancing around, he recognized instantly who it was. It was Cas. Dean swore under his breath and grabbed his keys from his pockets. He started the Impala and followed Cas. 

Cas was sprinting blindly. He had a vague idea of how to get home from the Roadhouse, but not completely. He could have stopped at the police station and asked for directions, but that likely would have been more bad than good. It was nearly midnight as is, and if a teenager showed up looking terrified and possibly smelling like booze would cause concern. Cas almost dove into the ditch next to the road when he saw headlights behind him. He recognized the rumble of the motor, and thankfully didn’t jump.

Dean pulled the Impala up next to Cas, following him slowly. Cas was breathing heavily and stopped when the Impala did. Dean leaned across the front seat and popped open the passenger door. Cas stood, watching him, hands on his hips, chest heaving, refusing to make eye contact with Dean. He inhaled and got into the Impala. 

Dean didn’t say anything, which left Cas to try and calm himself down. Cas ground his teeth together. He wasn’t breathing that hard just because of his run, he was breathing heavily because he was stressing and panicking. Cas squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. He tried to focus on his breathing. 

Dean glanced at Cas in concern. Cas was pressed into the back of his seat, eyes tightly closed.

“Cas?” Dean asked, turning the radio off. 

Cas’s response was the clenching of his jaw and a shake of his head.

“Are you okay?” 

Cas nodded. His breathing was getting a little bit more normal. His face tingled a little bit, but his breathing was under control. 

Dean parked the Impala in Chuck’s driveway and looked out his window, away from Cas. He didn’t say anything to Cas, and Cas didn’t say anything to Dean. Cas got out of the Impala, biting his lip so he wouldn’t cry. He closed the door of the Impala, reveling at the pure beauty of the car itself and how he most likely wouldn’t be invited into it again. He tried not to think about Dean. Cas walked into the house and didn’t look out window to watch Dean back the Impala out of the driveway. 

Dean closed the garage door and leaned on the trunk of the Impala. Sam opened the man door and closed it. “Jo’s party?” 

“Bad.” Dean replied, voice cracking. 

“Cas?”

“Even worse.” Dean paused. “We fought. He was kissing another person. A girl. He thinks I spiked his drink.”

“Did you?”

“I didn’t. I wouldn’t.” 

Sam sat down next to him “Why are you like this?”

“Not now.” Dean snapped, getting off the Impala and walking out, leaving Sam alone in the garage. 

“Cas, can you get that phone please?” Chuck called from the living room.

“Yes.”

“Hey, Cassie! Miss your brother?” Gabriel sounded happy.

“Hello, Gabriel. What do you need?” Cas sighed. 

“Christ. Who pissed in your cereal?” 

“Sorry, Gabe. Just not in a great mood right now.”

“You okay lil bro?” 

Cas didn’t say anything, and Gabriel sighed. “Alright. I’m about an hour away. I’m taking you home, instead of making Chuck drive all that way.”

“Alright. What time will you be here?” 

“I’m crashing at a hotel right now. 5 or 6 in the morning? Chuck said you already packed.”  
“That’s early for you, Gabriel. I’ll be ready.” Cas hung up the phone, leaning against the wall.

“Hey, Castiel. How was the party?” 

“It was fine. Hello, Becky.”

“Hi, Cas.” Becky’s fake smile made Cas cringe.

“So, it’s just Gabriel coming to get you?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh. I was going to talk to Michael about some stuff.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “What kind of stuff?” 

Chuck squeezed Becky’s hand. “I’m considering moving. Becky and I would love to have a house of our own and move out of this one.” 

Cas gulped. “How serious is this?” 

Chuck shifted uncomfortably. “We’ve looked at a house about 45 minutes away. We’re going to talk to the seller next week.” 

“Oh. Congratulations.”

“Thanks. Well, anyways. It’s relevant to Michael because you probably wouldn’t be able to stay. The other house is kind of small, but Becky really loves it.” 

“I don’t want to impose. I’m going to be 17 next year, I’ll be fine.” 

“You sure?” Chuck looked at him strangely. 

“Yes. It’s your house, I am only a guest.” 

“Actually, a nephew.”

“Relative. No, Chuck. Live your life.” Cas yawned. “I’m going to bed. Gabriel will be here early tomorrow morning.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Castiel.”

“Goodnight, Chuck, Becky.” Cas nodded to them and went upstairs. He shut his door and collapsed onto his bed. He really needed to try out for drama club. That acting was gold star. He just wanted to cry. Chuck was moving, he’d fought with Dean, he’d probably never see Dean again.  
That girl kissing him. It wasn’t her fault, but Cas wanted to blame her. She was drunk. But it wasn’t Cas’s fault either. He’d tried to push her away. 

He turned on his side. The light across the street was out. Dean’s room was dark. Cas turned back onto his side and fell asleep. 

“Cas, are you getting up?” Chuck knocked on the door. “Gabriel’s on his way.” 

“Mhm. Yeah. I’ll be up in a second.” Cas rubbed his eyes, groggy still. He glanced out the window, squinting at the early light. It was still mostly dark as Cas rolled out of bed. He grabbed his blanket and pillow. He rolled the blanket and dropped it into his duffel bag. 

Chuck was drinking orange juice when Cas came downstairs. “Mary called. Dean isn’t feeling well, and he won’t be coming over. Sam will bring the donuts.” 

Cas felt like he’d been punched. “Okay.” He said, clenching his jaw. 

“Sam, don’t say anything about me.” 

“I asked you not to hurt him!” 

“Sam, don’t!” Dean’s voice was hoarse. “Just take over the donuts. Give some generic response. Anything but telling him. Please, Sam. Do this for me.” 

Sam scowled. “I won’t promise anything.” He turned and left Dean’s room. He dropped his feet heavily on the stairs, knowing that it pissed Dean off. All Sam had wanted was to remain friends with Cas. And Dean had been an idiot and screwed it all up for him. 

Cas barely looked up when Sam came in with a box of donuts. “Are you okay?” Sam asked, dropping the box on the table. 

“Not really. Thank you. Tell Mary I said thank you as well.” Cas replied, blue eyes sad. “He’s mad, isn’t he?”

There was no point in lying. “Yes.” 

Cas shrunk down in his seat. Chuck walked in with the newspaper. “You okay, Castiel?” 

“He and Dean had a fight.” 

“Oh, no.” 

“I’m not going to talk to him. He doesn’t want to. Please don’t, Sam. Don’t make me do it.” Cas said. 

Gabe honked from the driway. “My brother is here.” Cas muttered, grabbing his backpack.  
“Mom wants to see you. She’ll be over before she leaves for work.” Sam told him. Chuck waved for Gabriel to come in. 

“Okay. She can meet Gabriel.” Cas glanced at his brother. “Though, we ought to tell him to be on his best behavior.” 

“Cassie!” 

“Hello, Gabriel.” Gabriel hugged his brother tightly. Cas sighed. 

“Hey, Chuck. Whose kid?” 

Sam looked indignant. “It’s Sam.” 

Cas was stressed. It was too many people at once. He ground his teeth together before telling Gabriel who Sam was. “That’s Sam Winchester. Be polite. He lives across the street. Sam, this is my incorrigible brother, Gabriel Novak.” 

“Oh, good. I saw the car in the driveway and was hoping to catch you before you left.” Mary walked into the crowded kitchen. 

“Mary,” Cas made his way over to hug her. “Thank you.” 

“Castiel, are you okay?” She asked quietly, concern evident in her face.” 

“I don’t know if I’m coming back next year.” Mary let go of him. “Are you sure?”

Cas shrugged, throat burning. “I don’t know.” 

“Chuck, what’s going on?” Gabriel asked. 

“Will you call?” Mary asked. 

“Cas, you didn’t tell us? What about Dean?” Sam said. 

“I’ll try. To call. I’m not sure Dean’s going to answer. I don’t know.” Castiel ground his teeth again. Sam shut the donut box. “I have to go.” 

“Sam I’m so” Cas started, but Sam cut him off. “It’s fine, Cas.” 

“No, it’s not, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Cas. Goodbye.” Sam left quickly. 

“That was rude of Sam. Unusual for him.” Mary glanced back at Cas. “Don’t blame yourself for this, Castiel. Please do try to call. Love you.”  
“I love you too, Mary. Thank you for everything.” Cas felt a sudden heat behind his eyes. 

It was then just Gabriel, Chuck and Cas in the kitchen. Cas sighed, burying his face in his hands. 

“So no summers?” Gabe asked Chuck.

“Not easily, unfortunately.” 

“That’s fine. I just really want to leave.” Cas gave Gabriel his best pleading eyes. 

Gabe ruffled his hair. “You got all your stuff lil man?” 

“Yes. I just want to go home.” 

Chuck sipped his coffee. “I don’t blame you. It got a little crazy in here.” Gabriel went to go get Cas’s stuff. “I’m sorry about the move, Castiel. Call me when you get home?” 

“Sorry I’m leaving on such a low note for everyone.” 

“Stuff happens, Cas. You just gotta roll with it.” 

“Thank you for letting me stay here. I’ll call.”

“Bye, Castiel.” 

Gabriel didn’t ask any questions or say anything at all until they were on the freeway. To his credit, he didn’t prod Cas to talk. He let Cas do it on his own time. 

“You knew about Dean. We were friends, until we weren’t. We dated for about two months until last night.” Cas inhaled, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

“We had a fight last night. Dean asked me if I wanted to go to this party a few weeks ago. I kenw the girl who was hosting it. I thought her mom would be at the party. Her mom’s strict. She wasn’t. There was alcohol, Gabe. The music was so loud. I couldn’t believe that Dean had taken me to a party like that. Anyways, I went to the bathroom and when I came out, this girl just started kissing me. She was drunk and it was gross. I pushed her away and found Dean. He was near the alcohol with my drink and I didn’t know if he spiked it or not. He thought I’d been kissing that girl because I wanted to. I thought he spiked my drink.” Cas looked out the window for a second before continuing. “

“I panicked. He was pissed. I ran out and started to run home, but he picked me up in the Impala and made sure I got home safe. He hadn’t had anything to drink, at least.” 

“Jesus Christ, Castiel.” Gabriel swore. 

“I didn’t know about the alcohol.”  
“Cas, I’m not worried about that. You’re smarter than me in the sense that you don’t do dumb shit like that. No, Cas, that sounds like a mess.” 

Cas slumped in his seat, ignoring the pull of the seatbelt on his chest. “I know.”

“You planning on telling Luc, Anna and Michael?” 

“Not if I don’t have to.” 

“I won’t tell them.” 

Cas was quiet as Gabe told him about how life was like at home. Gabriel told him about Anna’s boyfriend and Michael’s cooking disaster. Cas tried to forget about what he was leaving behind and think about what he was going home to. Because it felt like anything was going to be better than the mess he left in Kansas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit y'all i was up until 2:30 on friday and was Deceased the entire weekend of my drama club so yeah imma try to put 13 up two weeks from now!
> 
> also this story passed the 23,000 word mark making it the longest thing I've ever written by about 9,000 words!


	14. As Fate Would Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one expects to meet their long-ago ex boyfriend at a coffee house at 3am in the morning, but that's Charlie's insistence for you. And Dean's really bad at playing Monopoly.

Time passed as it always had. Cas made honor roll throughout his junior year. He ran on the varsity cross country team again and was a team captain.

Dean continued to play baseball, on the varsity team as well. He planned to quit baseball his senior year, turning down the colleges offering him baseball scholarships and instead go to become a firefighter. He took classes part time at a trade school someways away from Lebanon High.

Chuck and Becky got engaged and moved accordingly to plan. Chuck sent pictures of the new house to Castiel. It made Cas miss everything more.

Sam, as everyone had predicted, grew. A lot. He was taller than Dean by his freshman year. When Dean graduated, Sam was there, blocking views for a lot of people and making a lot of people ask him if he was planning on trying out for the basketball team.

Dean and Cas were relatively happy in their respective colleges. Dean took classes at the community college while Cas was at a nicer university in Rochester. Cas was beyond thrilled, actually. He lived on campus and had several friends, a sharp contrast from his rather lonely high school years. One of his best friends was a girl named Charlie. She and Cas were opposites in almost every respect. She was an overenthusiastic red-haired woman that was so nerdy Cas couldn’t help but sigh sometimes. They got along well, even though their personalities were so different. Cas and Charlie bonded over their love of science fiction. Plus, once Charlie found out that Cas was gay too, they bonded over that. Sort of. They were opposites in that, too. But they had fun with it.

Dean moved to Lawrence, Kansas, to work at one of the fire stations. Mary worried constantly, but Dean enjoyed. Jo Harvelle lost her crazy teen ways and eventually joined him and they worked at the same base.

Cas traveled a little bit after college. He finished college early and wasn’t quite ready to settle down at a job. He traveled to a few places before going to sub at several high schools in the Rochester area. It was at one of those schools that the principal asked him if he was interested in a fulltime job. The job was at a private school, Lawrence Preparatory High, which to Cas’s mild dismay, was in Lawrence, Kansas, instead of in Lawrence, Massachusetts. He accepted the job, however. He took Gabriel with him to help him move. Cas packed up all his belongings and drove to Lawrence.

Gabe stayed to help Cas move in for a week. They talked a lot about how Cas was moving out, really and truly this time. Cas was still relatively young, but now in a decent seeming career. Gabriel left Cas in Lawrence to go back to Rochester. And Cas was all alone.

By this time, Dean was the complete opposite. He was never alone. He stayed at the firehouse as much as he could or slept at Jo’s apartment. He missed his house in Lebanon, and was miserable with his sleeping places. He was working as much overtime and he physically could to save up for a house of his own. Working overtime wasn’t bad at least, Dean enjoyed his job. He and Jo worked on the same truck, which Dean didn’t mind. He’d always liked Jo.

The only issue with her was that she still made jokes about how he was single. He’d never had the heart to tell her about what really had happened. She knew he had dated Cas, but never really knew the whole story.

Dean had made peace with it a long time ago. He’d messed up, but that was okay. He didn’t really date anyone. And he was also okay with that. He was little lonely, but he tried not to dwell on it or it would only be worse.

Sam went to Stanford. He was a whole lot smarter than Dean, well, that’s what Dean said at least. Sam, and many others as well, was a firm believer that that Dean was smart and could have done the same, but he just didn’t like school enough. Sam was still dating Jess Moore, surprisingly. Dean had nicknamed them the “Lawyer Duo.” He was almost positive they were going to get married one day.

Cas and Dean didn’t meet for years. There were lots of times where they could or should have met. The elementary school next to Lawrence Prep had a first responder’s day. Dean worked at it. Cas saw it on his lunch break. Dean got coffee every Tuesday at 5:43 in the morning, and Cas every other Wednesday at 7. Cas used the air pump to fill his bike at the same mechanic shop that Dean worked on the Impala at. They never met each other.

But one day, Charlie called Cas. Full of excitement.

“Cas! It’s been forever! You didn’t call me last week after the Doctor Who episode and I was concerned, but I figured you were getting your kids ready for that test?”

“That test.” Cas said, dryly. “The AP US exam. Yes, sorry. I was printing out presentations and my printer broke so I had to go to the library.”

“Oh.” Charlie said, trying to put together why he couldn’t call.

“I have 25 kids in my APUSH class, each with five 20 slide presentations. Don’t even get me started on my gov kids.”

“Jesus Cas, the Lorax is going to kick your ass if you keep using some much paper.”

“The librarians were staring at me.”

“Oh, Cas.”

“Yeah. That was interesting. Then Kateri knocked over my plants while I was gone.

“How have you not strangled that cat yet?”

“She’s bored when I’m not here.”

“What if I came to Lawrence?”

“Um. Why?”

“Some IT convention. Going to be at the convention for a week for work, but I might be able to work my magic and see if I can have a little vacay. C’mon. I haven’t seen you in months.”

Cas glanced around his small apartment. Kateri, his cat, was laying on the back of the couch with her claws hooked around a vine from his plants. His bookshelf had books put away, but books laying across books put away because lack of space. His desk was covered in half graded DBQ papers.

“Do you want to stay here?”

“Not if you don’t want me to. You don’t even have room probably?”

“I do. You can stay here if you want. I am saving up for a house of my own, but it’s not entirely worth it. It’s just Kateri and I.”

“We’ll find you a man eventually.” Charlie giggled.

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. “That’s unnecessary, Charles. You know that. How’s Dorothy, by the way?”

“She’d good. She’s at her brother’s right now. He just had a kid. She’s so excited to be an aunt.”

“Wouldn’t you be?”

“I would be. Though, she kinda asked if I wanted to be an honorary aunt.” Charlie said, all traces of giggles gone.

Cas noted the connotation on her words. “Did she ask you to get married?”

“I think so. But nothing official yet. Cas, I can’t believe it.”

“I’m so happy for you, Charlie. You’ve been dating for what, three or four years?”

“Four in two months. I’m so lucky.”

Behind his outward happiness, Cas felt a pang. He was a little jealous, but tried not to be. Charlie deserved happiness.

“Anyways, I’ll check into hotels around the area. I’ll keep you updated. The IT meeting is two weeks from now, but I’ll see if I can get next week off.”  
“I’m looking forward to seeing you.” Cas said.

“Me too. Talk to you later.”

Cas sighed, dropping his phone in his couch. He started at Kateri, who was still clawing his plants. He unhooked her paws and picked her up. She meowed her disapproval but didn’t claw him.

He carried her into the kitchen and then put her down so she could go eat. He opened a box of spaghetti and dropped it into a pot.

“Engine 586, structure fire on 142 Holiday Lane. Do you copy?”

Jo kicked Dean’s chair. “Get up.”

“I’m up. Can’t sleep with you around anyway.” Dean snapped, getting up. “I heard what’s going on.”

“Copy.” Charles walked in. “They’re worried about it spreading. Let’s go.”

Jo and Dean parted ways so they could put on their turnout gear. Dean hurried and got into the truck as fast as he could. “Holiday’s industrial, right?”

“Still don’t know your way around?” Jim joked, getting in the front seat.

“It’s out of our typical operating area, Jim.” Dean said.

“Where’s Twinkle Toes?” Jim asked, and Dean sighed.

“Right here, asshat.” Jo snapped, climbing into the truck.

“Oh, hush, You know you love me.” Jim snorted as Charles got into the driver’s seat.

“Alright, enough. Structure fire. 142 Holiday Lane. Everyone buddy in?”

“Here’s Paul and XVI now.” Dean leaned forward to let Paul and Louis into the truck.

“That’s everyone.” Jim clapped. “We’re ready.”

Charles pulled the ladder truck forward with a lurch. “It’s a structure fire. Worried about it spreading. We’re not going to try to save it, considering its location, and it’s probably empty. SeCore does a good job keeping their building and grounds empty.”

“They better, it’s a security industry.” XVI laughed.

Dean sighed. “I hope so.” Going into buildings was still the most terrifying experience he’d ever done and he’d done it a lot of times. “Any other units responding?”

“Station 1 and Station 8.” Charles said, running a hand over his buzz-cutted hair. Dean was the only one other than Louis that had even slightly longer hair. The other guys teased him and Louis all the time about their hair. Especially Dean. Dean’s hair wasn’t even that long, but when he took off his helmet after working a fire, his hair would stick up and be all weird. Louis, who they called XVI for a reason that Dean still didn’t know, would send him a look of sympathy. It was mutual. Louis’s heavily curled hair never faired well either.

Jo’s hair, normally a bob ending at her jaw was permanently pinned up while she was on duty. The two buns in her hair never moved, even after hours on duty.

“Dean, you’re going to work with Jim. Stick with him, listen to what he tells you. It’s not that I don’t trust you, or that I don’t think you’re good enough. It’s just for safety. This is different and I don’t need you getting hurt.” Charles told Dean.

“Yes, sir.”

Dean had only been to a couple of structure fires. They were scary, the huge scale of the flames being one of the concerns. A whole building could be on fire at one time, and with the huge industrial complexes on Holiday, it was even scarier

“That’s 8 now.” Louis craned his head.

“It’s not surprisingly. They’re just down the street.” Dean said, tightening the laces on his boots.

“Shit, that fire’s huge.” Jo muttered.

“You could see the smoke from the freeway.”

“Alright. Let’s go.” Charles said, pulling the truck into the lot, far enough from the fire that it wouldn’t get damaged.

Dean followed Jim like he was told. Jim typically made sure the panel on the side of the truck stayed how it was supposed to, as well and maintain pressure in the hoses.

“Dean, go get this hose on the hydrant over there. It won’t be enough, but we want someone over on that side.”

Dean grabbed a wrench and headed over to the hydrant. It leaked water as he used the water. He managed to get the hose on before getting completely soaked.

“You stay on the hose. Make sure it doesn’t spread to that side.” Jim told him.

“Charlie, it’s three in the morning.” Cas huffed into the phone.  
“Oh, sorry. Time zones, hah.” Charlie didn’t sound sorry. She sounded excited. Cas groused an irritated “What.”

“I got tickets and stuff! I’ll be there in two days, so on Saturday.”

“It will be nice to see you.” Cas mumbled, stretching. Kateri meowed as he accidentally kicked her.

“Sorry.”

“What?” Charlie asked. “You go someone there, Cas?” Charlie asked suggestively.

“No. I kicked my cat by accident.”

“Oh.” Charlie laughed. “I’ll leave you alone to go back to sleep. Peace out, bitch.”

“Goodbye, Charlie.” He tapped the end call button and tossed the phone.

Kateri pounced on it, and Cas sighed. It was only 3:15 in the morning, but Cas knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He sighed and got up, Kateri staring at him, yellow eyes glinting in the because of the streetlights outside.

“Is it too early to run?” Cas asked her.

She, of course, did not reply. Cas shooed her away so that he could make his bed.

It was still barely four when he tying his running shoes. He left the apartment quietly, making sure not to let his door slam and wake his neighbors. Cas stretched and searched on Pandora for his music.

He settled on classic rock. He needed something to keep him awake on this too early run. With Phil Collins’s “In the Air Tonight” playing, Cas set off for his run.

“Good work today, guys.” Charles said.

“And Jo.” Paul smirked.

“And Jo.”

Jo rolled her eyes. “Owner of the place is pretty pissed that it’s gone, though.”

“Too bad.” Louis yawned, “What are y’all up to tomorrow?”

“You’re the only one not working tomorrow.” Charles said, glancing back at him.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot.”  
“Lucky you.” Charles retorted.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Camping with the family. We’re going up north to go tubing in the river.”

“Oh, man. I used to camp whenever I could with my uncle Bobby. I miss the hell out of it.”

“I can’t understand why people would run at this time. Like, it’s 4:25 in the morning.” Jo said suddenly, looking out the window.

“Is he running for fun or is he running because he thinks he’s dying?” Paul craned his neck to look.

“I think he’s got an IPod or something. He was wearing running shorts anyways.” Jo replied.

Louis waved at the runner as they passed.

Cas was jarred from his thought by the loud rumbling of the firetruck passing him. He waved back at the person in the truck, slightly confused. He’d forgotten it by the time he got home, interaction lost in the business of his morning routine.

“Mr. Novak, my dad said he saw you running at four in the morning.” One of his students walked in, dropping her books on her desk.”

“Oh, really. What was your father doing out at that time?”

“He’s a firefighter. He was out on a call.”

“Oh. That’s an interesting, but dangerous job.” Cas said, turning to the dry erase board as other students began filing into the classroom.

“I can’t believe you rented a car to pick me up from the airport. You still don’t have your own car, Cas.” Charlie teased him relentlessly as they drove toward Cas’s house from the airport.

“I don’t need one. I bike to work and to the store and anywhere else I need to go.”

“I’m glad you’re letting me stay with you. We can finally get caught up on movies and on shows.”

“Not now. It’s 3am, Charlie.” Cas said, rubbing his face tiredly.

“Time change. I’m good to go. You know any coffee places open right now?”

“It’s 3 in the morning on a Saturday. Other than Denny’s, probably not.”

“You just passed one. ‘Clemmy’s Coffee’. It says 24 hours and there are people in there.”

Cas sighed. “The things I do for you, Charlene Bradbury.” He turned the rental car down the street and parked.

“Who suggested this. I could have been asleep right now.” Dean groaned, dropping his head against the table.

“You could just leave, Winchester.” Jim grinned. “But then you wouldn’t be around for this.” He gestured to the money he had tucked under the board.

“That’s not even real money! It’s Monopoly money!” Dean groaned.

“You bet your ass it’s Monopoly money. I’m kicking your ass and everyone else’s ass at this game of Monopoly.” Jim laughed.

The bell over the door chimed and all four firefighters glanced up. Dean considered taking Jim’s Monopoly money while he was somewhat distracted. The people that walked in were under the scrutiny of the four firefighters, but Dean knew they weren’t a concern. The girl walked in first. She had bright red hair and wore a Star Wars shirt. She was talking animatedly to an exhausted looking guy in a Led Zepplin shirt.

He looked familiar. Dean knew that face.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. You alright?” Louis asked quietly.

“I think I know that guy. We have history.” Dean replied, voice equally low.

“Good history or bad history?”

Dean gulped. “He lived across from me in the summer. We were best friends. We eventually dated, but we had a fight. I haven’t seen him since I was sixteen.”

“Enough that you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Uh.” Dean watched the man (he couldn’t say the name, he didn’t want to) and the red-haired girl sat down.

“Is he gay? Did he get married or is it a girlfriend or just a friend?” Louis asked, stirring his coffee with a straw.

“Castiel?” The barista called. Dean flinched. Cas got up and got his coffee, but stood probably waiting for the woman’s coffee, too. Cas glanced around the coffee house. He’d never been here before. It was nice, and relatively quiet, but that was probably because it was 3am.

The only other people there were a group of four guys, crowded in a booth playing Monopoly. The one wore a fire station shirt, and Cas wondered if they were all firefighters or if one of them was his student’s father.

Two guys were watching him. The one he didn’t recognize. But he knew the other one.

It was Dean. He knew that. The barista handed him Charlie’s drink, but he just stood there. Charlie called his name, jarring him from his thoughts, and he hurried back to their seat, ears burning.

“You okay there, Cas? You kinda froze up there.”

“Dean’s here.”

“Dean Winchester? Like the Dean Winchester?” Charlie asked, getting louder in her excitement.

“Ssh!! Yes!”

“What are you going to do?” Charlie asked, much more quietly this time.

“I don’t know. He’s watching me.”

“You should talk to him.” Charlie nudged him.

“Do you think he’ll want to talk to me?” Cas asked, twirling his straw.

“Fight aside, you haven’t seen him in like ten years and you guys used to be friends.” Charlie patted his hand. “Go talk to your old crush.”

“So, is that him?” Louis asked. “Looks like he’s coming over.”

“I’m not sure what he’s going to say.” Dean said.

“You don’t have the time to figure it out.”

Cas was at the booth in a second. “Hello, Dean.”

Jim and Paul glanced at him, and Cas’s ears turned pink. “Sorry. I should have thought this through – I’m interrupting. I’ll leave. I’m sorry.”

“What?” Jim asked Dean. Dean sighed. “I’m going to go talk to him. We were friends when we were kids.”

Louis glanced at him as he left, but gave him a thumbs up.

Cas was sitting with the red-haired girl. “Cas?”

Cas took his head out of his hands, glancing at Charlie first, then back down at the table. “I’m sorry for interrupting your game.”

Dean shrugged. “They were kicking my ass anyways.”

“This is my friend, Charlie. Charlie, this is Dean Winchester.”

“Wow. Nice to meet you.” She offered to shake his hand, which he accepted.

“Do you, uh, want to talk outside, Cas?” Dean asked.

“If you’d like to.”

“Still got that old Impala, huh?” Cas smiled when he saw the black car.

“Never could get rid of my Baby.” Dean smiled back. “I keep her in good shape.” They were quiet for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say.

“How is Mary? And Sam?” Cas asked.

“Mom’s doing okay. I hate that she’s alone now. She still lives in Lebanon. She’s got her friends there, but I still worry. Sam’s at Stanford. He and Jess are still dating.”

“Stanford? Good for him.”

“You should see him now. He’s taller than me.”

“I always thought he’d catch up to you.” Cas said.

They were quiet again. The silence made Cas uncomfortable. Something it had never used to.

“Do we want to talk about what happened?” Dean asked, leaning against the wall.

“I think we can mark it down as teenaged mistakes.” Cas said.

“Ouch. You and I were a teenaged mistake?” Dean felt like an open wound.

Cas watched him for a second. “I thought you meant the fight.”

“Oh. Right. That, that was a teenaged mistake.”

“I never thought we were a mistake. I always liked it.”

Dean glanced at the sky, not as many stars as he hoped. He needed some help from the angels right now. “Do we try to start over?”

“We’ve both changed too much. It’s been years. Friends?”

“True. Maybe go somewhere, get some coffee, get caught up when it’s not four in the morning?”

Cas chuckled in response. “Sure. I’ll give you my number.” He turned to go back inside when Dean dropped a hand on his shoulder. Cas froze.

“I like the glasses.” Dean clapped his back and held the door for Cas to walk back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i actually posted when i was supposed to 
> 
> quote of the chapter margin "I didn't even put my card down yet, y'all some cheaters" from the seniors in my study hall playing uno. I'm going to start having chapter quotes bc there's so much shenanigans when im writing this in school fr
> 
> this chapter is in remembrance of Charles, may you rest in peace honorable fish


	15. Fish Bowls and Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of Charlie and Sam's insistence, Dean and Cas meet for coffee. It goes better than they hoped.

Charlie would not stop talking. She chattered his ear off. She had a million questions about his conversation with Dean.

“Did he seem mad?”

“Or like, sad?”

“Like he’d want to start again?”

“Start again? Charlie, what is this, a soap opera?” Cas rolled his eyes at her. “We agreed that it’d be better for the both of us if we were friends.” With that, he unlocked the door to his apartment. Kateri was there, meowing incessantly. Charlie walked in and scooped up the cat. She meowed indignantly, but purred as Charlie pet her.

“You can put your stuff in my room. I already got my stuff out.” Cas told Charlie, dropping onto the couch. Charlie put Kateri on the floor and the grey cat jumped onto the couch to lay on the back of it, fluffy tail bumped Castiel’s nose as she moved past him.

Cas wrinkled his nose. “I’m taking a nap. Don’t get into any trouble.” Cas turned on his side. Charlie laughed at him, but thankfully left him alone.

When Cas woke up, he could hear Charlie’s music playing quietly. He got up and went to check on her. She was crashed, headphones slid from her ears. He chuckled lightly. “More tired than you think?”

He sighed, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast, hoping Charlie would be up soon.

“Hey, Sammy!” You’ll never guess who I saw.” Dean said, holding the phone against his ear with his shoulder.

“Dude, I’m studying.” Sam sighed. Dean could hear the rustle of papers on Sam’s end.

“It’s a Saturday. Take a break.”

Sam sighed again. “Who did you see?”

“You have to guess.”

Even though they were miles away from each other, Dean could see Sam’s eyeroll. “I hate you.”

“That makes two of us. C’mon. He used to live across from us.”

That made Sam quiet. “Castiel?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re kidding!”

“No. I think he might live around here.”

“Did you talk to him? I missed him so much! He was awesome!” There was mumbling on Sam’s end again and he laughed. “Jess remembers him, too. She wants to know how he’s doing.”

“We didn’t talk a lot. It was pretty late. I’ve got his number. We’re going to go get coffee sometime. As friends, Samuel.” Dean emphasized the friends bit.

“Friends?”

“We were 16.”

Sam was quiet. “I’m sorry. I should get back to studying. Sorry, Dean. Bye.”

“Bye.” Dean hung up the phone and stared out the window above the sink. Jo walked out of her room, yawning. “Hey.”

“Hey. Who were you talking to?”

“Sam. I ran into Castiel Novak this morning. At the coffee house.”

Jo jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter. “Ooh. He still cute?”

Dean laughed. “More so. He’s pretty hot now. He got glasses.”

“A sexy professor vibe? He always squinted.”

“He still does. I’m going to meet him for coffee sometime.”

“Aww. Dean’s trying to get his man back.” She grinned wolfishly, jumping down from the counter. She swatted at his ass and Dean jokingly swung the frying pan he was making eggs in at her.

Riding a tandem bike with someone with the activity and excitement level of a five year old full of too much candy at Disney World was not one of Cas’s better ideas. In fact, he regretted it a lot. Charlie was pedaling madly, nearly crashing several times. They were in a park in Lawrence and Cas was almost positive that this was where he would die.

“Charlie, slow down! I need to be alive for school on Monday. I have to ask my kids about the AP exam.” Cas yelped as they turned too quickly.

“God, Cas. Let those kids nap for a class. Have some fun.” Charlie said, speeding down a hill. Cas was positive they were pulling Gs. He pulled on the brakes as much as he could, barely managing to stay on as Charlie braked slightly. Cas saw his chance and took it, jumping off the bike and onto the grass on the side of the path.

“Cas!” Charlie slowed the bike and stopped. Castiel sighed from his place on the ground, ignoring the stab of a rock in his leg and the pain in his face from hitting the ground at a bad angle.

“Are you okay? What year is it? Where are you?”

“Earth. Several billion years from the beginning.” Cas deadpanned.

“I hate you.” Charlie sighed, dropping back on her heels and offering him a hand up. Cas took her offered hand and stood up. He looked at the bike warily. “Let’s not do that anymore.”

He wound up making them both dinner, refusing her requests to order pizza. “We ordered pizza on Sunday. It’s only Tuesday. You don’t need pizza again.”

“Are you calling me fat, Castiel Novak?”

He threw a pillow at her.

They were two episodes into a Harry Potter binge when she’d asked if he’d talked to Dean.

“Not yet. I want to give him some time.”

Charlie clicked the remote and paused the TV. “If you wait too long, he’ll think you still hate him.”

“I don’t.”

“Then call him.”

“Text him.” Cas frowned. “I don’t call.”

“You call me all the time.”

“Because you’re a nerd and you like my voice.”

She folded her arms across her chest in defiance.

Sighing, Cas picked up his phone. He wasn’t as reluctant as he’d thought he would be. He was nervous to text Dean, but he was also hopeful. Despite his internal protests, a faint glimmer of hope wouldn’t stop surfacing.

Hello, Dean. Would you like to go get coffee soon? He hit send and dropped his phone on the couch, giving Charlie a faux glare. She nodded her approval and unpaused the TV.

“Who texted you?” Sam asked over Skype.

“Leave me alone. Don’t you have a girlfriend to talk to?”

“I do. Do you? Or a boyfriend?” Sam smirked.

“Shut up.” Dean muttered, grabbing his phone off Jo’s desk. He clicked to view the message

From: Cas

Hello Dean. Would you like to go get coffee soon?

Dean set the phone down and ignored Sam’s smug grin.

“I’ve got to check my work schedule. I’ll get back to him later.”

“That’s a terrible excuse, even coming from you. You know your work schedule. Answer him.” Sam goaded him. The doorbell rang at Sam’s, and he left to go answer it.

Dean debated what he was going to do. He grabbed his phone and tapped out a reply to Castiel.

To: Cas

Sure. I work Thursday and Friday this week. Does Saturday or even tomorrow work for you?

Dean hit send just as Sam got back. “Some pizza guy. Wrong apartment.”

“So, how is college going? Getting smart or sleep deprived?”

“Both, you jerk.” Sam laughed. “I miss you guys though. Once I’m done, I’m going to see if there’s a firm that I can work at a little closer to home.”

“Tomorrow? Tomorrow? Cas, that’s so close. Do it.”

“It’s because of his work schedule, Charlie. Not because he’s into me.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” Charlie said.

Cas tried once more in vain to flatten his hair. It was unruly as ever and Charlie refused to help him. She’d been making comments here and there, but mostly was texting Dorothy. He wiped his slightly damp palms on his jeans as he tried to calm himself. Charlie had said that she liked his outfit. He did. The dark jeans and almost black navy-blue shirt didn’t look awful on him. She’d rolled her eyes but accepted the Converse he wore. He stood, waiting at the door, waiting until she stopped texting for a second.

“I’m leaving. I’ll text you when I get there.”

“Okay. Have fun.”

Cas tried to shrug off the weird feeling he got from Charlie as he biked to Clemmy’s coffee for his not-date. He glanced in the windows out front as he chained his bike to the rack. Dean was inside, staring off into space, but he quickly looked up when Cas walked into Clemmy’s.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. Did you order yet?”

“No, I was waiting for you.” Dean smiled at him. The pair walked up to get coffee. Dean ordered (unsurprisingly) black coffee and Cas ordered (also unsurprisingly) green tea. They made their way back to the table.

“So.” Dean started. “You asked about Sam. I’ve got some pictures of him on my phone. You should see them.” He showed Cas a picture of his family in front of the house in Lebanon. Sam was in the middle, much older and taller than Cas could have imagined. Mary stood next to him, and Cas could see that she hadn’t changed all that much. Her hair was greying slightly, but she still looked the same. Dean was beaming with pride in the picture. He looked so happy.

Cas didn’t recognize some of the people in the back row. “Who’s that?” He asked, pointed to a slightly familiar looking old man.

“My Uncle Bobby. He lives in South Dakota. I mentioned him a couple times. Don’t get to see him much though.”

“I do remember that. When was this?”

“Sam’s going away party. We had everyone in to send him off to Stanford.”

“Aww. That’s nice of you guys.”

“Yeah. That’s Jessica Moore. They’re still together.”

“Sam deserves it. Good for them.”

“It was a hard time for Sam. Bones had died a couple days before this. Sam was so upset.”

“Bones, god, how old was he?”

“He was 12 when he died. He was a great dog, but at least Sam didn’t have to worry about leaving Bones behind.”

“I’m sorry. He was a great dog.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s been years.”

“I’ve got a cat. Her name is Kateri.”

“Dean, Castiel, your orders are ready.” The barista called. Dean jumped up to get their drinks. “I’ve got them.”

Cas flipped through the menu. It was more expansive than he thought. He was looking at desserts when Dean sat back down, with their drinks in his hands.

“You ever had their apple pie?” Dean asked, handing Cas his coffee.

“No. Is it good?”

“Best I can get around here. Not amazing, but good enough/”

“That’s disappointing.” Cas smiled. “Still love pie?”

“You bet. It’s the one thing I can’t make well. Anything else. And I mean anything. Breakfast, lunch, or dinner, I’m pretty good at. Pies? Not my thing. I’m not patient enough.”

“Unsurprisingly.” Cas said dryly, taking a sip of his tea. “Too bad. I guess you’ll have to let me make one for you.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Oh? When?”

Cas’s brain went into overdrive. He really hadn’t thought this one through. “When works for you?”

“Not Friday. Would next Friday work?”

“Sure. At my apartment. You don’t mind cats, do you?”

“Slightly allergic. I’ll be fine.”

Cas gave Dean his apartment address and they talked for a little while longer until it started approaching dark. Cas had just stepped outside to leave when it started to sprinkle. He sighed, but continued to unlock his bike and get ready to go.

“They’re saying heavy storms. It’s popped up.” Dean’s voice made its way to Cas. “You want a ride?”

“Thank you, but I’ll be fine. I’ll just bike quickly.”

“Are you sure? Just, they’re worried about tornadoes. It looks really bad, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

The tiny glimmer of hope in Cas’s heart grew.

He sighed regardless. “Sure.” He unclipped his bike helmet and tossed it to Dean and wheeled his bike back to the parking lot. Dean, ever courteous, put the bike into the back of the Impala. By the time they were on the way to Cas’s apartment, it had started to pour. Cas was grateful for the ride.

It reminded Dean of all the times he’d drive Cas places when they were kids. Half the time it was just because they wanted to go drive.

They’d never been formal dates, those car rides, but they’d always been Dean’s favorite thing to do with Cas. He smiled to himself. He was doing it again. He couldn’t bring himself to call what he was feeling “friendship”. It felt like something more. He knew that.

The radio had been playing quietly the whole ride. A familiar tune came on.

So, so you think you can tell. Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.

Cas sighed. “Do you remember this song?”

Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?

Dean nodded. “In the parking lot of the high school. Just us.”

“After the fireworks.”

“That’s still the best 4th of July I’ve ever had.” Dean smiled softly, remembering.

All too soon. Dean pulled into the block of Cas’s apartment. He idled the Impala in the covered section of the lot in front of the doors.

“Thanks for the ride.” Cas said. “I’ve got my bike in the trunk. Thanks so much.”

“You’re welcome. See you next week?” Dean asked, eyes shining with something Cas couldn’t place.

“Yes. I’ll text you before then.” Cas smiled, and went to get his bike out of the trunk. He waved to Dean as wheeled his bike into the complex.

Running over the same old ground. What have we found? The same old fears. Wish you were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned is "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd. I really wanted to use it for this chapter, as the way I planned this book out as sort of a mirror. Anyways. Sorry for the month long delay. I had exams and camping, just plain forgot, and more camping. I apologize and now that school's out and I'm not going camping anytime soon, I should be back to the regular two week wait for a chapter. Please leave a comment or like because they mean a lot to me !!


	16. But Between Both Our Souls, I Think I Miss Yours the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's leaving, worried sick. Cas is just trying to be as comforting as possible, knowing fully well what lies ahead. Some APUSH kids get pie

Cas was sure he looked like an idiot in the elevator, holding his bike and helmet with a dumb glowly grin on his face. And nothing had even happened inbetween him and Dean.

No. A voice in his head told him. Something had happened. Dean was concerned about him. Dean had agreed to a second date. He’d wanted to drive Cas home. 

It wasn’t until the door of the elevator opened on the wrong floor that Cas realized he’d missed his floor. Cas flushed a deep red and hit the button for his floor once more. He actually got out this time. 

Charlie was packing hurriedly when Cas got to his apartment. “Charlie, what’s wrong?” He asked, gently grabbing her arm. His blue eyes searched her face for anything that would tell him what was going on.

“Something’s wrong with Dorothy. She’s sick and I’m going home.”

“How sick?” 

The worry in Charlie’s eyes made Cas’s heart pang in sympathy. 

“She said it wasn’t a big deal, but sometimes she down plays stuff like that? It’s probably not even a big deal, but I’m just worried. I’m probably over acting, but I can’t help it.” She stuck out a trembling hand to show her point. 

Cas hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. “What can I do to help?”

“Thank you, Cas. Can you find my passport and tickets and all that stuff please?” 

“Whatever you need, okay, Charlie?”

She nodded quickly, going back to packing. Her phone chimed several times in a row. 

“Ugh! She’s telling me not to come home because it’s not that big of a deal.”

Cas sucked in a breath. “How much does she downplay stuff? Even if it is nothing, do you still want to go home?”

“Honestly, yeah. No offense, Cas. I already bought the tickets anyways.”

“Do you want me to talk to her so you can pack?”

Charlie ran a hand through her hair. “Sure.”

To: Dorothy

Hey Dorothy. It’s Cas now. Just on Charlie’s phone. She’s just worried about you, and she’s right, you do tend to downplay things a lot. She’s worried (and I think she misses you!). She’s coming home.

He hit send and a few seconds later, his phone vibrated with a text from Dorothy. 

From: Dorothy

I’m barely sick in all honesty. It’s not a big deal. I’m freaking out though. Charlie wasn’t supposed to come home for a couple more days. 

Another text. Don’t let Charlie see. 

He tapped the picture she sent him. It was a nerdy looking sign with the words “Marry me you will?” 

To: Dorothy 

Oh god. No wonder you don’t want her to come home just yet. 

From: Dorothy 

I’m scrambling, but it’ll work out. I’d do anything for her. 

To: Dorothy

Sappy. 

“She’s okay, Charlie. Try to calm down.” 

Charlie handed Cas a bag. “C’mon. Just get the car.” 

Cas drove them to the airport in silence. He knew that Charlie was trying to think. 

“It’s going to be okay, Charlie.”

“I know, it’s just,” her voice cracked, “She means so much to me and I don’t know what I would do without her.” 

“I know.” Cas said as soothingly as he could. 

Cas walked with Charlie as far as he could before she boarded her plane. It was obvious to him that she was beyond worried. She gave him a tight squeeze. “I’m sorry. It was so much fun. I’ll return the favor sometime. Love you.”

“Love you too. Text me when you land.” 

“I will. Bye.” 

As soon as he let himself back into his apartment, he slid down the door, sitting on the floor. His apartment seemed empty without Charlie. He was back to being alone.

Well, mostly alone, Cas mused as Kateri skittered down the hall, batting her toy madly. He smiled as he tossed the mouse toy, but felt his face fall as soon as Kateri left. 

He forced himself to brush hi teeth and dropped into bed. He was about to fall asleep when he realized in all of the commotion with Charlie had he’d completely forgotten about his date with Dean. 

It had been pretty great to say the least. They’d talked a lot. 

And that goddamn song. Cas’s ears turned red. That song brought back so many memories. 

At 4:30, just after Cas had finally fallen asleep, his phone chimed. He groaned and ignored it. 

It went off seventeen more times. Not that Cas counted or anything. 

Cas reached for his phone and looked at it. 

All seventeen messages were from Charlie. 

Omg. Cas. She proposed.

She proposed!

They were all variations of the same texts. From what he already knew and what he could gather from Charlie’s incoherent texts was that Dorothy had been waiting at the airport with a sign and had proposed. 

So happy for you, Charlie. You deserve it. Cas texted her. 

Thank you!! You’re in my wedding now. 

Oh. God. 

I’m thinking flower girl.

Stop texting me and go talk to your awesome fiancé. 

Fine.   
Cas crawled out of bed when his alarm went off. He was yawning and didn’t feel like going to work, but he knew his kids would hate if they had a substitute. 

“Mr. Novak, you look tired.” One of his students said. 

“I am. That’s why we’re watching a movie.”

“Are you hungover?” A different student asked. 

“Eliot! You can’t just say that.” The student’s friend smacked him. 

“No, I’m not. My friend’s girlfriend proposed to her last night and she was texting me about it.” 

“Oh. She’s gay?” 

“Yes.” 

“Tell her congrats from us.” Eliot’s friend said. 

Cas half smiled. “I will. Now, be quiet, because I’m starting the movie.” He clicked play on his laptop and the movie started playing on the Smart Board. 

From: Dean

I miss you.

To: Dean 

We saw each other yesterday. 

From: Dean

I still miss you. 

To: Dean

Slow day at work?

From: Dean

Yeah. You too?

To: Dean

They’re watching a movie. 

From: Dean

See you’re following my advice. 

To: Dean

Oh shut up.

From: Dean

Gotta go. We’re heading out. 

To: Dean

Be safe. 

Cas set his phone down and watched the movie until the class was over. 

He decided to start working on making pies that night. Cas stopped at a local grocery store and got several different types of apples. Biking home with bags heavy with apples wasn’t easy. 

Cas made at least five different pies before he quit for the night. There was flour in his hair and apple under his nails. He’d tried several different recipes. He packed the pies into boxes, ready to take to school for his students to try. 

“Mr. Novak? Do you need a hand with the door?” One of his students waiting outside the classroom asked. Cas struggled to balance the boxes of pie and unlock his classroom door. “Um, yes. Thank you.” He gave his keys to the student and she unlocked the door and stepped out of the way so he could walk in.

She set her binders on her desk and looked at him. “Why do you have so many boxes of pie?” He sighed. “I’ll explain during class. 

The rest of his class filtered in and took their seats. Castiel ignored their questioning looks at the boxes on his desk during the pledge. 

“We’re watching the movie again. I’m sure everyone is wondering why I have so much pie. I’m trying to perfect my recipe. If you want a slice come up here when I call your row. Okay?”

“Ooh, who are you trying to impress?” A student said, smirking. Cas blushed. Betrayal. 

“Ooh!!” A couple of girls squeaked. 

“I’m not saying anything.” Cas smiled. “Don’t push the issue if you want pie.” He was only half kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, a literal piece of garbage,,, 
> 
> Chapter title is from the song "Landline" by Dearest Victor. Not mine at all. the music is hella good yall should go listen to it okay bye thanks


	17. Pie Maker, Pie Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner dates? Check. Cat purring happily on your date's shoulders? Check.

The Friday of their date seemed to approach at an alarming rate. Cas focused on cleaning his entire apartment while also trying to come up with ideas of what he could make for dinner. He wanted it to be nice, but not too fancy. Casual. 

Dean, however, was too busy to notice the time passing. He was either working at the station or doing odd jobs for money. He was determined to get a house of his own and out of Jo’s apartment by the end of the year, but he didn’t have enough money yet. And he was working his ass off. He was so busy that he forgot about the date until Cas texted him on Thursday night. 

From: Cas  
It feels like I haven’t texted you in forever but it’s only been a couple days. 

From: Dean  
Hopefully not busy enough to miss our date ;)

Dean paused. He had forgotten it in all honesty. Tomorrow at five, right”

From: Cas  
Yep.

From: Dean  
See you then. I’m looking forward to it. 

He’d forgotten about the date, but it hadn’t stopped him from missing Cas. He missed Cas more than he thought he would miss him. Dean missed Cas telling him about his annoying cat or his APUSH kids or grading papers. 

They’d only met for two “dates”, but Dean was dying to see Cas more. He’d truly spent so much time away from Cas, realizing his mistake too late, and he was trying to make up for lost time. 

Cas was a different person then the one Dean had known. But Cas was still Cas. And Dean wanted to know this Cas too.   
Cas flopped in the armchair, running a hand through his hair. The food he’d made (pasta) was finishing on the stove. He’d just put the pie in the oven. Dean was set to arrive in fifteen minutes, and Cas had just enough time to change and check the food again. 

Running his hand through his hair again, he got up and grabbed the rag to wipe the counter. Checking the pasta as he wiped the counter, he deemed it done and turned it off. He covered it with a lid. All he had to do now was change. 

Dean followed Cas’s instructions on how to find Cas’s apartment. He pushed the button for Cas’s floor, and texted Cas. In the elevator. See you in a few. 

Cas got Dean’s text as he was trying to flatten his rumpled hair. The timing was perfect. The knock on the door jolted him to his stomach. Doubt began to flood Cas’s stomach. What if Dean actually hated the food or thought his apartment sucked. He tried to push these thoughts away, swallowing hard. 

Dean knocked again. He heard Cas fumbling around with the lock. The door swung open and Cas smiled at him. “Hey.” 

“Hey. I brought devilled eggs.” 

Cas moved out of the doorway, motioning for Dean to come in. “You can put the eggs on the counter.” 

“It smells so good, Cas. Pasta arrabiata?” 

“Yeah, actually.” 

Dean glanced around the apartment. It was rather plain, but neat. A couple of plants sat near the windows and a grey cat lounged on the back of the couch. There was a desk in the corner, covered with papers and a laptop. It was obvious that Cas had attempted to tidy the desk, but to no avail.

The cat meowed, having noticed him. It jumped off the couch, bounding towards him, but stopping to sniff his shoes and rub against his legs. 

“That’s Kateri. She’s desperate for attention all the time.” Cas chuckled. 

Dean snorted, petting the cat. “The pie smells amazing.” 

Cas blushed. “Thanks, do you want to eat now, or in a bit?” 

“It’s your place, Cas.” Dean smiled at him.

“You’re my guest.” 

“I don’t care. I’m going to go with whatever you do.” Dean sat down on the couch. Kateri jumped up next to him, glaring at Cas with her yellow eyes. 

“Kateri, you’re a traitor.” Cas put his hands on his hips. “I guess we can eat now. Food’s ready, anyways. 

“If you want to, afterwards, I brought a couple of movies.” Dean said, rather sheepishly as he followed Cas into the kitchen.

“Oh, good. Anyways, I’ll get your plate. Say when.” Cas dumped pasta onto the plate.

“When.” Dean said, smirking.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Smart ass.” He handed Dean his plate, and got his own and the eggs and breadsticks. Dean was waiting for Cas to sit before they started eating. 

“Cas, that dinner was amazing.” Dean said. He was washing dishes in the sink while Cas sat next to him on a stool. 

Dean had insisted on cleaning up, since Cas had made the food. Cas had reluctantly agreed, but stubbornly decided to sit next to Dean at the sink.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Cas said, handing Dean another dish. “Pasta is typically a good route that everyone likes.” 

“I’m ready for that pie, too. I know I’m going to love it.” 

“It’s probably cool now, so whenever you’re done, we can have some. You’re working here like my maid, at least have some pie.”

“I like the sound of that.” Dean smiled at him. Castiel rolled his eyes and cut the pie. 

It looked amazing. The crumb topping was golden brown and crunchy. The apple filling looked syrupy and good.” 

“Jesus Christ, Castiel.” Dean muttered, looking over his shoulder. “If that pie tastes half as good as it looks, I’m going to die.”

“Please do not do that. I don’t know CPR.” Cas dropped Dean’s pie on the plate and got his own.”

“Here goes nothing.”

“Jesus fucking Christ is this good pie. Cas, it’s so good, I could kiss you.” 

“Is it really that good that you want to kiss me?” Cas raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, the pie is awesome, but I’d want to kiss you anyways.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

Dean leaned over his pie to kiss Cas. Years after they’d first kissed, (or last kissed) it was just as nice. 

“Thanks for the kickass dinner and pie. You’re my number one pie maker now.”

“I told you it was good!” 

Dean and Cas spent the rest of the evening talking and watching movies. Kateri found a new spot to lay on – Dean’s shoulders. She draped around his neck like an obnoxiously purring scarf. Cas insisted on taking a picture.

And when Dean finally left, he got a goodnight kiss from Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally i have no idea how to do chapter summaries at all 
> 
> it's here. 
> 
> pie maker pie maker, make me a pie.
> 
> also! we nearing the end of this imma cry this story has been part of my mind for so long, like even before i actually started writing it!!!!


	18. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to forget the mistakes of the past and embrace the good times of the past. After years of avoiding it, Cas and Dean are finally going home to Lebanon, Kansas.

Their schedules didn’t align. Dean worked too much. Castiel was busy with coming up with finals and study guides.

Dean broke down one day and switched from regularly texting to calling at one point. He sent a rather terse text to Cas. Can you call.

“You okay?” Cas’s voice was in his ear in a second.

“There’s just. A lot going on.” Dean said shakily.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” Cas aid, beginning to sound anxious as well.

“I’m not okay, but I’m working with it. There’s just a lot going on and I just wanted to hear your voice.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a second.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cas sounded slightly relieved, but still concerned.

Dean got a sip of water, hoping it would help with the lump in his throat. “I’m worried about Sam. Jesse broke up with him last week and he’s really upset still. Of course. And he doesn’t want to talk about it. And work. Work is busy as hell.” Dean stopped suddenly, his voice had cracked a lot. Taking a deep breath, he continued. “One of our neighboring units had a roof collapse on some of their guys. A couple of them didn’t make it out.” He paused again. Cas ground his teeth in frustration as he heard Dean’s shaky breaths, desperate to help.

“I hate feeling scared about it, but I also know that I shouldn’t be used to it. Just, how do I deal with the fact that I might not come home one day. I hate feeling scared because I shouldn’t, but at the same time I should feel scared.” His voice cracked again. Cas heard him trying to steady his breathing.

Castiel was at an absolute loss for words. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“It’s okay if you don’t know what to say. I wouldn’t even know. Just you being on the line is good. I’m sorry for dumping all this crap on you.”

“It’s fine. I’d rather you tell me, or at least, someone, rather than keep it all bottled up.”

“Yeah… Tell me about your day.” Dean said, voice cracking again.

“Uh. I got up at five to run. It rained a little bit during my run but it was okay. I had oatmeal for breakfast. My APUSH kids requested a nap time, and there’s only two days left and they’re tired from finals so I just let them. My CP kids took their final. No one cried so that was good. I sent in another application for a job this summer. I talked with Gabriel briefly and he’s opening another store in New York. I had dinner, and then you called.”

“Sounds nice.” Dean sounded a little bit better.

“It was boring, honestly.”

“You get out of school the 31st?”

Cas smiled, knowing that Dean had remembered. “Yep.”

“Any idea when any of your jobs would start?”

“I think like the second week of June or so. Why, what’s up?”

“It’s kinda irrelevant to our conversation but I haven’t had time to ask you. Would you maybe want to go back home with me? For a couple days?”

Cas bit his lip. He hadn’t been back in years. “Maybe?”

Dean exhaled. “I thought you were going to flat out say now. Sam’s coming home from school. He’s finally done. And we’re having a little party of sorts.”

“Is Sam okay with me coming?”

“Are you kidding? Sam misses you almost as much as I missed you.”

“Almost?”

“No one missed you as much as I did, Cas. Fifteen years later and I still regret it.”

“Me too.”

“But I digress. Sam would be thrilled if you’d come, Mom, too. But you don’t have to come. Just let me know, okay?”

“No. I’ll go.” The sudden determination in Cas’s voice surprised them both. “I’m ready to go back. I think we’ve moved on from that bullshit. Hell, Dean, we’ve gone on dates now.”

“First loves are hard, man. But I’ll tell them. I’m planning on leaving the second and getting home the sixth. That sound okay?”

Cas fully acknowledged that he’d worry about it for the next couple days. “Sounds great. Are you feeling better?”

“I can’t really measure “better”, but I’m okay for now. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Anytime you need me, just call, okay?”

“Okay. Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

The next two days passed uneventfully. Cas shed a couple tears as he said goodbye to his students. He relished in being done with school finally. He gave Kateri to one of his coworkers to watch while he was gone. He texted Dean occasionally and packed.

At 5:00 A.M on June 2, Dean pulled the Impala into the covered canopy where Cas was waiting with his stuff.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Dean grinned, leaning across the seat to open Cas’s door. Cas smiled in return, dropping a backpack. “I’ll put the rest of my stuff in the trunk.”

Dean adjusted the radio. Boston played and Cas got in. “Good morning, Dean.”

“’Morning, Cas. You ready?”

“Yep.” Dean shifted the Impala into gear and drove away. “Did you eat breakfast yet?”

“No, but I brought some cereal.”

“Cereal? Cas, you’re not eating cereal for breakfast. Knowing you, it’s probably granola. Rabbit food.”

“It’s not granola!” Cas said, hotly.

“Then what is it? Cinnamon Toast Crunch?” Dean goaded.

“Cinnamon Toast Crunch has too much sugar, are you kidding?”

“It’s granola, isn’t it.”

“Yeah, it’s granola.”

“Knew it.”

“Oh, be quiet. Where are we going for breakfast, then?”

“McDonald’s sound good?”

“A greasy heart attack before 6 A.M? Fine.”

They drove in silence, except for the radio. The roads were mostly clear, most likely because it was barely after five in the morning. Dean relished in the empty road. He was looking so forward to being out of the city and back to the small town quiet of Lebanon.

He thought about what his mom would say. He’d told her that he was bringing a plus one, but not who the plus one was. She’d be so happy.

Cas looked a little worried. He was fiddling with the strap on his backpack.

“You don’t have to be worried. You’ve met them before.” Dean said, quietly, patting Cas’s knee and leaving his hand there.

“I know. But I still am.” Cas ran his fingers around Dean’s hand instead of the backpack strap.

“They’ll love you. They loved you then and they’ll love you now.” Dean stopped at the light and pulled Cas close. “It’ll be okay.”

“I hope so.” Cas sighed.

They got their breakfast, as well as copious amounts of coffee for Dean and they were on their way out of Lawrence. The further they got from Lawrence, the more rural the roads became. Cas enjoyed seeing all the fields and the farms. He was limited as to where he could go by not having a car. As a result, he stayed in the city all the time.

Dean, who felt like he could never relax in the city, felt the tension leaving his body as they cruised down the road. It was still a little dark, but the closer they got to 6:00, the lighter it got. Dean caught sight of Cas smiling. It wasn’t a “Cheese!” smile, just one that rested on the faces of those who were absolutely content.

“God, I’m so lucky.” Dean said suddenly.

“What makes you say that?”

“I’m going home. In the passenger seat of my car is the boy I fell in love with as a kid and the guy I never fell out of love with. A lot of shit happened and I fucked up a lot, but he’s still with me. I’m going home to have a party for my little brother because he just finished law school. My mom’s excited and healthy as ever. I never expected to have any of this. I’m just so damn lucky, Cas. So damn thankful for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck this is actually on time for once? ? 
> 
> yay sammy 
> 
> this chapter was mostly planned during my run on tuesday lmao but im at peace with how it turned out 
> 
> please comment im desperate also thank you so much for reading


End file.
